Sold into Slavery
by Kamaila
Summary: Kagome was found and then auctioned off as a slave, or for whatever reason the buyer wants her for. What will happen when she finds herself WANTING to do everything she was told, as well as more. Please read! I suck at summaries. Rated M for later chaps
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok… I know I already wrote this once already, but I didn't really like the way that it was written… So I am deciding to re-write it already… lol. Sad, I know. Since I am re-writing it I hope that I get more than two reviews, lol. Yea… I hope that this actually turns out better, and I have a person editing these now, so I hope the grammar and uses of words are correct. Well, I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

_Italics-Flashback or dream_

''-thoughts

**Bold- Author's Note or something random**

Prologue

It was a dark night, a night in which was not a great night for everyone. The air was cold and crisp, nipping at your skin. The wind howled through the trees, making a whistling sound that could be heard in every ear. Leaves fell from the trees and rushed along the ground, a trail was being formed; the wind was blowing to the south. A dark and mysterious shadow ran through the woods near a road, hoping that they could get to the road; to civilization before the creatures that were tracking them would have to turn back.

Yet this person was not so lucky. The road was farther away than they thought and exhaustion was coming up on them quickly. And to top it off, an river flowed angrily from the snow melting in the mountains, blocking her path. Yet, what was it they were really running from? This person, this teenage girl, did not know exactly. She knew that demons of many kind lived among humans-hell she was even friends with some, but these guys tracking her seemed different… they wanted her for something.

It all had started about two weeks ago…

_-Flashback-_

_A teenage girl sighed as she walked up the steps to her wondrous, yet not so wondrous house. She placed her key in the door and hearing the *click* she opened the heavy door and looked around. It seemed different this time when she walked in, it was quiet. There was no sound of her father watching sports in the living room to her right, there was no music playing lightly in the kitchen as her mother cooked dinner… No younger brother running to her and welcoming his older sister home. It was weird… Different and the girl didn't know why._

"_Mom, I'm home!" She yelled. There was no answer other than her own voice bouncing off of the walls and creating an echo. "This is odd… There are cars parked outside, yet there is nobody here… Tanya!" She yelled. Tanya was their demon maid, or in other words slave, that never left their house until everyone was sleeping lightly in their rooms. _

_She shook, a cold breeze coming in from the open door. She turned around and closed it, and started her journey upstairs; something she never should've done. As she got up the stairs, a metallic smell caught her attention. It was a strange smell, something that was weird to her senses, something in her gut told her to turn back, but curiosity held onto her tightly._

_Her footsteps lead her down the hallway, and into her little brothers' room, where she found her brother… Lying on his bed, all sprawled out… Blood leaking from his head… He was laying a pool of his own blood. The girl covered her mouth to keep from vomiting right there. Then she remembered her parent. Her eyes grew in horror. She ran down the rest of the hall and opened the door at the very end. Now this sight, she couldn't handle. _

_Vomit spilled onto the floor; mixing with her parents' blood. After she was done and her last meal was out of her, she examined the sight in front of her. There was blood smeared all over the walls; it was very fresh, like it had only happened a few minutes before she opened the front door. Her mother, like her brother was on the bed, yet she had her hands tied to the head and her mid section her been cut open with a knife and her innards were spilling out of her to the side; her eyes, what made the girl start to cry, still looked like they had life in them… They were open and had horror all over them._

_Her father, was not in sight from the door of the room, but as the girl entered and went to examine the bathroom, blood was in the tub and her father laid there, in his work clothes like he had just gotten home. His throat was slit extremely deep and blood ran down his body and the bath, instead of a nice, warm water bath, was a warm blood bath._

_As the girl walked out of the bathroom, she noticed something in the middle of the room; it was a piece of paper untouched by blood, it read:_

_Dear Kagome, _

_I am sorry that you had to come home to this sight of your family murdered. Wait, what am I saying, no, I'm not sorry. I had a lot of fun actually, more fun than what I have in killing before. I'm betting that you don't have a clue as to why I did this to you, your family, but that is for me to know as well as my collogues, not for you. I just wanted to let you know, that I will be back for you. You have what I want, what I need, and I'm going to need it sooner or later. You're just lucky that you weren't home when I came earlier this afternoon, or else you would be like your brother, mother and father-cold and lifeless. But I will be back, I will be back to get you. You can run and you can try to hide, but I will get to you. I will kill you."_

_The letter was signed, but not with a signature. It was signed with a smear of blood. As she looked farther down the letter, it continued._

_P.S: If you call the cops, I will come after you sooner. So might I suggest not and just leaving to a 'safe' place, not like it will do you any good then._

_See you soon dear one. _

_Her breath grew faster… She ran. Ran out of the house and out of the city, into the woods. Where she thought she would be safe. She was, for a few weeks. Until the one who killed her family, the one that was going to kill her, came to look._

_-End Flashback-_

The girl got to the river, where exhaustion finally took her till morning, where she woke up in a strange place…

**A/N: Well, there you go… It's extremely different from the one that I have, Kagome is older than the age of 12 (if you couldn't guess) and it's going to go off into a different way… I will try to fit the slavery thing, and if someone asks for a setting, I will make a *Setting* chapter so I can let you guys know exactly what time it took place… Yea, please review ******


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's the second "re-edited" version of Sold into Slavery. The name could possibly change if I don't fit the being sold as a slave part in… It would have to be in this chapter most likely so yea… So, let's see how it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

_Italics-Flashback or dream_

''-thoughts

**Bold- Author's Note or something random**

Chapter 1:

Kagome awoke on a soft mattress; voices were surrounding her as she opened her eyes.

"Good, she's awake. We can get rid of her now…" A voice sounded from across the room. Footsteps neared Kagome and hands started shaking her. "You need to get up Miss. The auction starts in an hour and you have to get up."

Kagome groaned and sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're at Shion Latier. And you, you're ours since you had no I.D on you and we found you in the woods, took care of you until you woke up, like now. You owe us, and to pay what you owe, you're being sold to the highest bidder that will be here in an hour. It is not of any concern to us what happens to you when you walk out the doors of this place." The lady turned around. "Shyr, get her ready."

The younger looking girl walked over to Kagome and took Kagome's hand into hers. "Best we start with a bath." Was all she said as she pulled Kagome into a room next to where she had woken up. She was then practically thrown into lukewarm water and had hands scrubbing dried mud and other things that were all over her body. After the bath, Kagome was dressed up in nice looking lingerie; they chose a nice vibrant red to compliment her eyes and skin tone, and then Kagome's soft beautiful face was transformed into sexy and bold.

The older lady, who woke Kagome up, soon walked into the room. "It's time, get your beautiful transformations and head out onto the stage ladies. It's a riot out there."

Commotion was all over the room now. Kagome was grabbed and pulled out onto a stage, facing demons and humans alike. Most of them were men, shouting crude things to the girls on the stage. Others were women, who were there most likely with their husbands to pick out a slave or something else. Kagome felt like she was being fed to lions, the way that they stared at her and all the other girls.

The auctioneer started with the girl that was farthest to the left of Kagome; two girls away from her. She was a beautiful girl, but not the prettiest of the lot. She had long, dark brown hair that went below her butt and her eyes were a nice brown color, dark and bold. She was only sold for 100 gold pieces. The girl right next to Kagome, was a little on the shorter side, a few inches shorted than Kagome. She had shorter black hair that was a little wavy but not full out straight and not full out curly. She was sold for 150 gold pieces.

Then it was onto Kagome. From the looks of it, she was getting the most stares. It wouldn't have been any other way. Her hair was long and curly, down to about her waist, raven black. Her eyes stood out because of her red lingerie, and her skin tone was a nice tan color; not too dark yet not freakishly white. She couldn't hear the bids that were being placed on her because all of the uproar, but she didn't think that it would be as much as it was.

300 gold pieces. That's what the man with long silver hair and nice white dog ears on the top of his head bought her for. His looks were harsh, and his jaw seemed to be clenched… Like he never would let a smile pierce his lips, even if it was smug and arrogant. His voice was sweet sounding, it pulled Kagome in. It was like he was an angel… But he was the complete opposite.

He was a demon lord; well, soon to be demon lord. His father, Inutaisho Takahashi was a main business man in the major cities. No one knew his name, and no one ended a deal with him. If they did, well, they would be found dead in their offices the next day. Yet no one ever pressed charges of murder. They knew that what happened to their boss would happen to them if they ever spoke of it.

Sesshomaru, his older brother was the co-owner and the first son who would inherit half of his father's business. Even though he seemed tough and cold hearted on the outside he was actually kind and gentle… To most people. He was well known for his liking of not demon girls, but humans. He could have any girl that he walked into if he wanted, but he always chose to take the lonely rode when the girl was looking for too much commitment. The other brother, who was to inherit the rest of his father's business, was the man who bought Kagome; Inuyasha Takahashi.

Kagome would've preferred to be bought by any other demon. She had heard stories about Inuyasha. How he went on killing rampages and killed the people who worked for him in his household. It scared Kagome, because if she made the wrong move and did the wrong thing at the wrong time, she would be dead like the rest of them.

Inuyasha paid the auctioneer and grabbed Kagome's arm roughly as he led her to his car. "Get in." Was all that he said in his sweet angelic voice. It made Kagome shiver. "So, what's your name wench?" He asked.

Kagome didn't answer.

He growled. "I said, 'What's your name'."

Still, Kagome did not answer.

Before Kagome could blink an eye she was looking into amber colored eyes. They showed no emotion other than anger. A deep snarl came from Inuyasha's throat. "I can just take you back there and let the other ruthless demons have you, if that's what you want."

"My name is not wench, that's all you need to know. And if you talk to me the way that you are, even though I'm your 'slave', I will not answer you." was all that Kagome replied. 'He has horrible manners for practically being a lord…' Kagome thought in her head.

Inuyasha snarled yet again but went back to driving down the road. The two did not talk for the rest of the ride to their destination. The only sound was the two of them breathing and the occasional growl that escaped Inuyasha's lips when he looked over at Kagome. 'Why is she acting like this? She should thank me for saving her from the other demons; she'd be dead by now if they had gotten her… Especially if Naraku got her.' Inuyasha thought.

"My name is Kagome." She said out of the blue, breaking the silence. "I know who you are, so there is no need to introduce yourself. There is nothing really that you need to learn about me so lets just leave it at my name for now. I will do as I am told so that you don't take me back, but I'm not going to do everything without a fight. Some things I absolutely hate to do, in which I will try not to. But it will always end up in me doing as I am told to do."

Inuyasha nodded and pressed the gas petal down even farther to get to his home faster. Within minutes they pulled into a drive-way in which led up to a mansion. The driveway was long and narrow; only one car could pass at a time. It was lined with pretty bushes that Kagome could not recognize, but the deep purple flowers on them stunned her.

"What type of flowers are those?" She asked quietly.

"Dowiniga elegans; or showy downiniga," Inuyasha continued, "Now, as you live here, you are to do as you are told to. My whole family lives here, so be careful not to disturb them in any way unless they talk to you or summon you. The rules are very simple: 1) Be on time in the morning 2) Don't be late for any meals 3) Come right away when summoned and 4) Do NOT enter my room under any circumstances. Understood?"

"Understood." Kagome said simply.

The car then pulled up into a garage and Inuyasha got out and went to open Kagome's door. "Everyone is asleep at this time, so please, be quiet. I will show you to your room for the night and you are to stay in there until I come to get you tomorrow to show you around and introduce you to my family."

Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha into the mansion. It wasn't one of those elegant looking ones on the inside. It was just like a modern home; warm and cozy, just it was a lot bigger than the average home. Kagome continued to follow Inuyasha up a set of stairs and down a long, dark hallway and then entered a room with a full size bed, a bathroom with a large tub and then even a side room with a TV and sofa.

"I will be back in the morning." Inuyasha said as he shut the door. You could here a clicking of the door being locked and Kagome sighed.

"Great… What have I gotten myself into…" She mumbled as she plopped down onto the bed for a nice nights rest…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome…" Kagome was being shaken. "Kagome!" The voice was louder and the shaking grew. Kagome groaned... "Man, you're one hard wench to wake up."

The man spoke too soon. The second that the 'w' from wench started coming out of his mouth, a hand met his face. His eyes opened in shock.

"Call me that again and I will ask you to take me back." Kagome said sternly. Then shock came over her face as she realized what she had done. "I-I'm sor-"

Inuyasha's hand covered Kagome's mouth. "Don't you dare say another word or I will kill you right here." He murmured in her ear.

Kagome nodded her head and then just stayed there still… Waiting for Inuyasha's temper to go down and for him to remove his hand. After a few minutes of sitting there, Inuyasha sighed.

"If you do that again I will kill you." He said sternly. "I don't care what I call you, and since I own you, you shall do what I say and you shall allow me to call you what I want, when I want. Whether that is me calling you wench, bitch, whore, slut… You name it. I own you, you are my property and nothing will change that until the day that I die or until I release you from my hold."

"I was saying sorry. I woke up and the first few things coming out of your mouth is wench. How would you like me to go and wake you up calling you bastard or asshole?" Kagome said, the words spitting out like venom.

"Well, here's the good thing about that. You will never be waking me up, no matter how long you are staying here. Cause don't you remember? You're not allowed in my room no matter what. Even if I'm dying, YOU are not allowed in there. Now, let me show you around the place."

Inuyasha stood up and like the day before Kagome just followed. He showed her the living room, the common room, the kitchen and then countless other rooms that Kagome needed to know about so that she would be able to do her countless chores during the day. The only thing, or lets say people, Kagome had not seen was Inuyasha's family that he so spoke of.

Like reading Kagome's thoughts, Inuyasha stopped outside of a room near the backyard. "You must be on your best behavior when you meet my family. They are kind and deserve respect from the likes of you." Inuyasha said then opened the door and sunlight blinded Kagome.

When her eyes adjusted. She was met by 4 sets of curious eyes.

**A/N: Well, there you go! I would've put this up and finished it last night, but I went on a 4 mile walk then went to bed. Now, I am on spring break as of today, but I'm going down to my dad's house this Monday and I am house-sitting this weekend. I will try to get another chapter up before I go, but I'm not sure if it will be possible. I will not have computer access at my dads, but I will right the other chapters down on sheets of paper then type them up when I get back on April 7****th****. So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I will update ASAP. Thanks for the reviews people! Keep 'em coming!**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! This is going to be the last chapter that I post before I leave for my dads house. I will write on sheets of paper and then type up the chapters that I get done when I get back. So I hope that you like this chapter, I will update as soon as I can!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter 2:

When her eyes adjusted. She was met by 4 sets of curious eyes.

There was a male demon and a female human to the right of what looked to be a lounge room. The demon looked similar to Inuyasha; with the silver hair and the amber eyes. Yet something about his face was different to Kagome, she didn't know why it was or what was so different, but something just was. The human girl was sitting on his lap. She had dark brown eyes and medium length curly hair.

Then, to the left of the room, were another human girl and a male demon. These two were older than the ones across the room, and they both had characteristics that Inuyasha did. The male had the silver hair, longer than Inuyasha's and the other demons. His eyes were also different; they were a nice shade of crimson red. The female had dark brown eyes and long straight hair. Their face structures, if you were to combine them, would turn out just like Inuyasha's…

"Everyone," Inuyasha started. "This is my new slave, Kagome. Like all the other slaves that I have had here and that you have met, if she bothers you in any sort of way, report it to me and then I will handle it from there."

The in the left side of the room smiled. "Now, now Inuyasha. You don't have to explain this every time that you bring a new one here. I think we got the point… And seriously, you would still have the first slave if we hadn't reported her to you. Don't you think we get the point?" She said. It looked like she was done talking, then an expression, a weird one came upon her face. "Oh, forgive me. My name is Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. My mate next to me, Inuyasha's father is Inutaisho. Then, the two over there are Sesshomaru and his newest girlfriend, Rin."

Kagome nodded, taking in all of the information the Izayoi was saying.

"Mother, you don't need to introduce yourself to her. She most likely won't be around long enough for any of you guys to actually get the chance to talk to her. Now we will leave you. Have fun, I will see you all at dinner." Inuyasha said and then left the room, with Kagome close behind him.

"Now, for your daily chores." Inuyasha said as he pushed open a door, it lead to the kitchen. "You will need to be in here, making my breakfast around 6:00 and have it ready by 7:00 at the latest. What I want for breakfast will be left out on the counter over there so that you don't need to wake me or bother the other servants. You will not have to really worry about lunch and dinner, other servants take care of the cooking for that; you will take care of the cleaning. In-between meals, you will do the laundry and run out dong errands that I need done. You miss anything so far?"

Kagome shook her head no.

"Good. After dinner you will retire to your room unless told otherwise. At that time you can shower and do the rest of your daily needs. You will, however, have to be in bed by 10:00 at the latest so that there is no chance of you not being awake on time the next morning. Now, do you understand what is required of you here?"

Kagome nodded her head yes once more.

"That's good. If you didn't that would've been strike one." Inuyasha chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As days went on, Kagome grew used to her new household. She got used to doing everything that Inuyasha told her to do; whether that is doing his laundry when he needed a clean pair of pants, or a clean shirt that he needed for a meeting later in the day.

It was the third day, of living in the Takahashi Mansion… And Kagome was getting more and more curious about why Inuyasha had the rules that he did. She wondered why it was such a big deal… About her entering his room. While doing her daily chores, she wondered by his room…

'Hmmmm… I don't think that he'll mind if I just take a look…" She reached out for the handle and turned the knob… It was the wrong thing to do… Well, at least at the wrong time.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Inuyasha growled in Kagome's ear. He then grabbed Kagome's arm tightly and twisted her around. Kagome was then pinned to the wall with a very angry Inuyasha growling in her face.

"I'm-"

"No excuses!" Inuyasha yelled. "I told you the rules!"

"But did I break them?" Kagome asked calmly. "I don't enter your room. I simply touched and turn the doorknob. Does that break any of your rules that you explained to me?"

"Well… no." Inuyasha said calmly. "No, it doesn't."

"Since we have that clear, can you please let go of my arm? It's losing feeling and I don't think that I can get some of your daily chores when I lose the use of one of my arms. Plus, your claws are starting to hurt." Kagome stated calmly.

Inuyasha quickly let go of Kagome's arm. He then took a look at Kagome's arm. Blood was running down her arm and stained her nice, white t-shirt. He sighed. "Let me take care of that for you…" Inuyasha then started walking down the hall, his hand gently wrapped around Kagome's arm where her hadn't punctured it. He led her to a bathroom and closed the door after them. "Here, sit down…" he said calmly. Kagome did as he said to and Inuyasha got bandages. He then went back over to Kagome and started to gently clean her wounds.

"You don't have to do this you know. I can do it myself and you can go do whatever you need to do that is more important…" Kagome whispered, yet she knew Inuyasha heard her because his dog-ears on the top of his head went down a little bit.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Kagome." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome.

Kagome shivered. Inuyasha's eyes were glossed over… They were full of sadness and shame. "Inuyasha???" Kagome said, a little worried.

He didn't respond to Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, more sternly this time. It snapped Inuyasha out of it.

His eyes returned to normal and he quickly bandaged up Kagome's arm. "I suggest you go to bed now." He said quickly. "You need your rest for tomorrow. We are holding a ball and need to work the servants extra hard." Was the last things that he said and he left the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him; leaving Kagome sitting down on the edge of the tub, stunned, and curious as to what had just happened.

'What… just happened?' Kagome though as she dizzily stood up and walked out of the bathroom and to her room.

**A/N: I know that it was a shorter chapter than the last one… But I did my best. It's late here and I have to wake up at 3 and get ready to leave for the airport… So yea… if I can I will try to stay up after my parents go to sleep and write another chapter, but if I can't get around to it, the next chapter will most likely be up around the 8****th**** of April, possibly the 9****th****. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far, I hope to have a lot of reviews when I get back ;) Have fun while I'm away!**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter (if I got it posted before I left then "YAY" if I didn't, then "BOO", lol. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang**

Chapter 2:

The next few days seemed weird to Kagome. Despite there being a ball, Inuyasha didn't talk to her when he ate his breakfast like he normally did. He didn't even tell her what to do during the day when he was away. He didn't give her any jobs to do because of this, so Kagome just sat around mostly in her room; reading, writing… Daydreaming…

'I wonder why he's acting the way that he is… He is always a rude and extremely talkative, telling me if I'm doing something wrong or if I wasn't supposed to do that yet… What the hell is up with him?' Kagome thought to herself as she flipped the page of her book. 'It's bothering me… Seeing him like this…' Wait! Why the hell do I care? I'm just his servant that has to do what he wants, when he wants, so why the hell should I care if something has him down and he isn't telling me what to do? I should cherish this, god knows it won't last long enough. I don't have to do ANYTHING other than get up in the morning and cook and then clean after the rest of the meals… This will be so much easier!' Kagome started then to trail off into her thought, overly enjoyed now that she thought about the matter deeper than what she did.

Soon, after she finished yet another book she sighed. She really was quite bored… Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kagome said, sitting up properly, just in case her visitor was Inuyasha. She didn't want to look like a slob. But luckily it wasn't him; it was his mother, Izayoi.

"Hello Kagome." She said smiling. "Don't worry, I'm not going to report this as you bothering me, I only do that to girls I don't like." Izayoi winked at Kagome when she said the last part and Kagome relaxed. "I only came to talk to you."

"Well, here," Kagome pulled a chair out from the corner of her room. "Please, sit down." She finished, smiling.

"So," Izayoi started. "Have you noticed Inuyasha's change in behavior lately?" Kagome only nodded and Izayoi then continued. "Yes… So it has not slipped past you. I just wanted to tell you, that it's not your fault if you thought that it was. It's just, a stage that Inuyasha is going through… A stage that only demons and hanyou's go through. Would you like me to explain?"

"Yes please. You have grabbed my attention with this now…" Kagome chuckled a little bit.

"Well, Inuyasha is now old enough… To start looking for his life long partner; his mate. It's hard for him, to be around a lot of girls around this time, and even harder when he doesn't know which girl he is around that will become his mate. It's… Confusing to him. Extremely confusing. All that I understand about what he's going through, I've gotten explained to me by my mate, so that I didn't worry too much."

"Why is it hard for him to be around his slave? I am nothing more than that to him, and I will never be. I don't see why a demon, or hanyou, would even WANT to mate with a girl like me." Kagome said.

"Well, that's the thing. Mates are chosen from the time that the demon or hanyou is born. They have no choice to which they choose. It's destiny, and who knows, Inuyasha's destiny might be you now. Ever since h brought you here, he's acted differently. I don't know what exactly about him is different, but something just is… His overall attitude towards things."

"Really? He's always been such an ass around me…"

Izayoi laughed. "I know it may be confusing dear, but even though he acts a way around you… Does that mean that's the way that he acted before you got here?" Izayoi sighed and then smiled. "I have no company today. Rin and Sesshomaru went out and Inuyasha and Inutaisho are out on a business meeting, why don't you join me for the day? We can get to know each other very well."

"Well…"

"Oh come on. I insist. Inuyasha has you doing nothing anyways. Would you prefer to sit in here, reading and writing… and whatever else you do in here."

"No, no. I would love to go." Kagome smiled. "I just need to… get dressed… and know what I need to wear for the place that we are going to so that I don't stand out and-"

"Slow down. Don't worry about what you wear," Izayoi started. "We're going shopping. I don't think that you have enough clothes anyways… Inuyasha needs to treat his servants better… I mean, you are so beautiful and you're living in rags! Come now dear, let us go to the mall and get you some nice clothes."

Kagome was instantly pulled out of her room in the clothes (her pj's) that she was wearing. Izayoi dragged her into a limo and then told the driver where to go.

Soon, they were at a mall and Izayoi was slipping Kagome into every nice expensive dress that she could find. As well as some jeans and a nice t-shirt here and there. Kagome was in awe as she saw some of the prices that the items of clothing that she was wearing were at. She had never even glanced at things that cost as much as the dresses.

Soon, however, the day was over with and Izayoi had to hurry back so that she wouldn't be late for dinner.

"I hope that Inuyasha isn't mad with me…"

"Oh don't you worry Kagome. I'll just tell him I kidnapped you for a day of fun. Even though that won't calm all of his anger, it will help some. I don't want you to get killed… You're the best one he's brought home yet; and the prettiest might I add. Why were you in a place, such as you were?"

"It's… a long story."

"Well, then maybe some other time." Izayoi said. They were just pulling up into the mansion garage, and there wasn't enough time for a 'long story' as Kagome put it.

As Kagome walked in the door behind Izayoi, she was rushed by a angry Inuyasha.

"Where the hell were you!?!?" He yelled. "I've been looking for you since I got home. Something could've-"

Izayoi placed a hand on her son. "Calm down Inuaysha. She was with me all day for a day of shopping. You see-"

"You what?!?!" Inuyasha's outrage was even more intense now. "Didn't I tell you not to bother my family?!?!"

"Inuyasha, she wasn't bothering me. It was more so of me bothering her…"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, a little more calmly.

"Well, you see… Everyone was out of the house; slaves had things to do and you and your father were out… Same with Sesshomaru and Rin… and I was lonely… So I just asked her if she would spend the day with me. Please, Inuyasha. She was not disobeying you." Inzayoi said, trying to clam her son.

"I see…"

"And now, after spending the day with her," Izayoi started and smiled at Kagome. "I insist she join us for dinner."

"WHAT!?!?" Both Inuaysha and Kagome yelled.

"No no no no no." Kagome said over and over again. "I'm a slave and I would be imposing. I cannot."

"I agree with her. She cannot join us for dinner."

"Ah, but you see. My say overrules both of yours. I say she join us for dinner." Izayoi finished with a smile and then walked up to Kagome. "Wear the long red dress… It'll be perfect for the occasion…" She whispered into Kagome's ear as she continued to walk past. It was low enough that the enraged Inuyasha did not hear.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha. "I did not mean-"

"No, it's not your fault. I will see you at dinner. It will be served in 15 minutes. Don't be late." Inuyasha just said as he headed off towards his own room to get ready.

'Why wear the red dress?' Kagome thought as she headed for the servants quarters where her room was located. 'What's wrong with the black or the…' Kagome's thoughts went on as she went into her bedroom to get ready.

**A/N: There… another chapter before I left. Lol, if the grammar sucks, sorry. It's 4:30 in the morning and I went to bed at 2… So yea… lol, just I couldn't resist writing! (that's a good sign) I hope (as I said before) that I have tons of reviews when I get back! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! :D Here's a new chapter that I got done over spring break… Sorry for not having it up the day that I got back… I had to catch up on some schoolwork, so yea… well, I hop that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter 4:

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror; she never thought that she could look as amazing as she did. Her body looked absolutely slimming in the deep reed dress. It was a full-length dress, the skimmed the ground as she turned around in circles, getting a second glance of what she actually looked like. Thin straps that curved around her neck and crisscrossed to about her mid back held up the dress. The front of the dress had a beautiful flame type pattern that started in the upper left corner of the dress and went down to the bottom right corner (the pattern is on the bottom half of this line).

Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, but still looked fancy enough. Little curls were right in front of her ears, framing her face. She had black eyeliner on as well as a nice red shade of eye shadow; making her chocolate brown eyes even more beautiful and made them stand out even more.

She sighed, turned and walked out of her room. 'I can't believe that I'm actually going to dinner… It's not my place, even though Izayoi did invite me.' Kagome thought as she started down the stairs. 'I already know that Inuyasha sure as hell doesn't want me going…' Kagome's thoughts trailed on and because of this, she didn't notice the woman walking down the stairs right behind her.

"Hello Kagome." Izayoi said cheerfully.

Kagome missed a step when she heard Izayoi's voice and would've tripped down the stairs if it weren't for Izayoi. Just when Kagome was about to fall over, Izayoi grabbed her arm and helped her regain her balance.

"Izayoi," Kagome said, out of breath from her near fall. "You startled me."

Izayoi laughed. "I noticed. And what a shame it would've been if you had fallen. My, my; don't you just look stunning dear." She said smiling.

Kagome blushed and tried hiding it, but because of the color of her dress, it only was more obvious. "T-Thanks…" She stuttered.

That only got Izayoi laughing even more. "Come on now, we don't want to be late."

The two of them then picked up the pace that they were walking at and soon they reached the dining hall. Except, there was no one there. It was empty and it seemed like dinner wasn't even happening. There was no rustling in the kitchen of cooks cooking… No sound at all.

"Oh dear, oh dear. I totally forgot. Dinner is being eaten outside tonight since it's so nice… Sorry dear, I totally forgot."

Of course, Kagome was now all confused. 'They have always had dinner in here… Even when it's nice outside…' She thought as she followed Izayoi out of the dining hall and down the hallway, leading to outside.

Like Izayoi said, it was beautiful. The sun was just now starting to set, and the clouds that were in the sky (weren't many), were a light pink color. There was a slight breeze, but it only blew the warm summer air. Since the sun was setting, you could see the moon in the high sky, and you could even see a few stars starting to poke out behind the blue sky. Soon, it would be dark, and they would be eating dinner while looking up at the beautiful stars.

They didn't have to walk far until they heard laughter. Kagome all of a sudden stopped.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be coming to dinner… I mean, you invited me, but Inuyasha is my master… he owns me, and he doesn't want me here."

"Now, how do you know that?" Izayoi said concerned that Kagome would actually go back.

"Just… He didn't want me to come in the first place."

"Kagome, don't worry. If he gets mad at you, before that he would have to deal with me, and every son, is afraid of there mother." Izayoi said smiling. "Ah, here we are." Izayoi said as everyone appeared in the distance. "Don't worry dear… No one will mind you being here."

"I hope you're right …" Kagome muttered and hid behind Izayoi as they got closer

Everyone smiled when Izayoi came into view (Kagome was hidden xD).

"There you are," Inutaisho said to his mate, getting out of his seat to greet her properly with a kiss. When he did so, he noticed Kagome. "I see you brought a guest."

"Inuyasha didn't tell you Kagome would be joining us for dinner?" Izayoi asked surprised.

"No, actually." Inutaisho said, glancing at Inuyasha with a 'how dare you' look on his face. "But we are glad that you can join us Kagome." His mood changed and he was now smiling. He then walked over, holding Izayoi's hand and pulled her chair out so that she could sit.

"Kagome, you can sit next to me if you would like." Izayoi said, patting a chair next to her.

Kagome nodded and walked over to the seat and sat down quietly. One thing that she noticed the second that her presence was noticed and she was seen, was that Inuyasha hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

'Wow…' Inuyasha thought. 'She looksNo! What am I thinking? She doesn't…' All the conversation that was going on interrupted Inuyasha's thought.

"So…" Inutaisho started. "Why didn't you tell us that Kagome was coming to dinner?"

"I didn't think mother was serious, but apparently she was." Inuyasha stated simply.

Inutaisho smiled. "You should know your mother better than that… When she says something is going to happen, then it's going to happen."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Dinner is served!" A servant yelled and plates were brought out.

Even though people were eating, conversation continued. Kagome however, stayed out of the conversation when it was possible… But soon, the conversation subject was changed onto her.

"Now, Kagome, how are you liking your life here? I know that you're just a slave, but… Well, you understand." Inutaisho said.

"I'm enjoying it very much, actually." Kagome answered.

"Ah. I hope my son is treating you well."

"Yes," Kagome smiled. "After all, I'm still alive."

The table was now filled with laughter.

"Yes, I take that you being alive still is a good sign." Inutaisho had a big grin on his face.

"Umm…" Kagome stuttered. "I should get going." Kagome stood up from the table. "I am still a slave and I do need to do chores in the morning. Thank you, Izayoi, for inviting me." Kagome started walking away.

"I'll walk you back to the mansion." Inuyasha said quickly and stood up, walking in the direction that they were supposed to go.

They were both in such a hurry, that they both didn't notice the look that was on Inutaisho's and Izayoi's faces. Which was a good thing, or else Inuyasha would've lost his temper with his parent at that moment.

"You don't have to walk me back you know." Kagome said quickly. "I'd find my way eventually."

"After getting lost a dozen times. Even then, I doubt you'd be able to find your way. With me you won't get lost."

"Do you always have to be so arrogant?" Kagome said.

"What?!?" Inuyasha said angrily. "You're calling me arrogant?"

"Yes." Kagome stopped and turned to look at Inuyasha. "You're always to full of yourself and think that you're so much better than everyone else. Well, I have some news for you. You're not."

"And where do you think that you have the right that you can talk to me this way? I should…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"What? You should kill me for doing this? Then why don't you? No one is around."

"Don't tempt me."

Kagome groaned in frustration and started walking again.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked, just as frustrated as Kagome was.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm not the arrogant one." Kagome said angrily.

"Right. You're just a bitch."

Kagome turned around, only to see Inuyasha with a big smile on his face. "You think I'm a bitch? Really? After I do everything that you ask without complaining. I don't break any of your rules. And the only reason why I came here and went with your mom shopping today was because a) I had nothing better to do since you didn't give me any chores and b) she insisted on me going. So why the hell are you calling me a bitch?"

"Why are you calling me arrogant?"

"Because you are!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Then don't yell at me!" Kagome… yelled… again.

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled and shoved Kagome on a tree that was behind her. "Why don't you just shut up so that I won't kill you!?!?!"

Kagome didn't answer. She was only silent, standing there with her hands pinned above her head.

"Answer me!"

"Why won't you kill me?" Kagome whispered. "You could do it right now but you"

"Stop." Inuyasha said sternly.

"You could do it right now but you aren't. You're trying not to… What makes me different from everyone else?"

"What makes you think that you're any different?" Inuyasha said, and pulled one of his hands down and put it around Kagome's neck; one hand still holding both of hers above her head.

"If I was like all the other slaves you've had, I would be dead already. It's as simple as that."

Inuyasha huffed and took his hand off of Kagome's neck.

"See? I told you…" Kagome said.

"You aren't much different and you're pushing me to the end, so I would stop messing around if I were you. I would take it seriously if I were you."

"But what if I would rather die by your hands than another?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Kagome said quickly; a little too quickly for Inuyasha's liking.

"Lair."

"No."

"Just tell me."

"I'd… rather die by you killing me… You'd do it quick… other's, if there are other's that want to kill me; wouldn't. Even if I died of slow age, it'd be slow and painful."

"That's not what you meant." Inuyasha leaned in closer to Kagome **(A/N: Inuyasha still has Kagome pressed up against the tree, just they aren't really noticing it themselves)**. "Tell me what you really meant."

"It is…"Kagome whispered. Her breath caught in her throat and she hoped that Inuyasha hadn't noticed. But by the sly smirk that grew on his face, she could tell that he noticed. She could feel the warmth of Inuyasha's breath hit her face… and with his this close, she could smell him… And oh god, to her, he smelled like heaven. 'What is he doing?' Kagome thought.

"What? Something wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, yet again, his face got closer to Kagome's. This time, Kagome's heartbeat started to race and Inuyasha could hear it. His smirk grew louder. "You wanting something?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

**(A/N: I SO could've ended it here… but I wonder how many people would be pissed if I did? Major cliffy that would've gone NO WHERE; that would've been hilarious for me. But, lucky for you guys, I'm in the mood for typing and even adding onto this chapter a little bit more. The end of the chapter will be soon though, sorry to disappoint you… but anyways, I'll let you get back to your reading :D)**

"Now, now. I hope we aren't interrupting anything." A male voice came from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled away quickly and growled at his brother, Sesshomaru. Apparently his and Rin decided to leave soon after Inuyasha and Kagome had.

"Easy now, Inuyasha. I didn't mean anything by it. Of course you had her pinned on a tree for a reason; maybe you were going to kill her? Nah, you wouldn't do that… So really, I don't know why you would have her up against a tree other than…"

"I'd shut up if I were you." Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to, little brother."

"You want to bet?" Inuyasha said. By his tone, you could tell that he was getting angrier.

"Now, now, you two." Rin butted in. "Sesshomaru, lets just go. It's obvious that Inuyasha doesn't want us around. And by the look on Kagome's face… She's blushing and would prefer we left as well." Rin smiled and winked at Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded. The two of them then left and Inuyasha turned back to look at Kagome. Indeed, like Rin had said, she a slight blush on her already semi-rosy cheeks. When Inuyasha could no longer hear Sesshomaru and Rin's footsteps, he walked back over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha… What was…"

"Shhh…" Inuyasha said. He leaned against the tree right next to Kagome. "Isn't it beautiful out here?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Kagome took the hint and nodded. "Yes, it's amazing… it looks completely different at night than during the day." Kagome then chuckled. "I should really get back… I still after all, have to wake up at 6:00 to make you breakfast." Kagome smiled.

"Stay a little longer. You can wake up late tomorrow, I can cook a breakfast for once."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see if he was completely serious, and by the look in his eyes, he was being serious. The looked… Like they were begging her to stay. Kagome nodded, not taking her eyes away from Inuyasha's.

"Please forgive me…" Inuyasha said, taking a step closer to Kagome and once again, pushing her against the tree again.

**A/N: And there's the end of the chapter. A cliffy, and I'm not going to tell you whether or not it goes anywhere, 'cause hey, that's for me to know and you to find out! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter… I added some stuff in it from what I originally wrote to make it longer… So yea. Next chapter will be up tomorrow most likely if I find the time to type it up, I should so yea. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another chapter… I liked my chapters that I wrote on my spring break (which went great if any of you were wondering. :D I got to see my 1 ½ year old baby sister so yeah…), but I changed the last chapter up so much that now I am going to be just typing them up from whatever pops into my head… I will use some of the parts that I wrote while I was away, but the way that they come into the story will be completely different most likely. So, I hope you guys all enjoy this story so far, I'm enjoying writing it… So yea. On with the chapter!

**Oh, and I will be doing the beginnings of the chapters a little differently (with a little bit of the end of the last chapter in the beginning) cause I just like the way that it will be a lot better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang**

Last chapter…

"Stay a little longer. You can wake up late tomorrow, I can cook a breakfast for once."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see if he was completely serious, and by the look in his eyes, he was being serious. The looked… Like they were begging her to stay. Kagome nodded, not taking her eyes away from Inuyasha's.

"Please forgive me…" Inuyasha said, taking a step closer to Kagome and once again, pushing her against the tree again.

Chapter 5:

"Inuyasha… what're you doing?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Just stay quiet please Kagome…"

Kagome did as Inuyasha told. From what Kagome could tell, Inuyasha was in deep thought. "What're you thinking about?"

"Shhh."

A few more of the minutes of silence and Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't stand his intoxicating smell and she REALLY couldn't stand being this close to him. She ducked under Inuyasha's arms that blockaded her and started walking away.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"Look, I'm not going to wait out here for something that you're listening for. I'm tired… I'll see you tomorrow…"

Inuyasha nodded his head. 'What the hell was I thinking? I can't kiss her…' He thought. "You still don't have to worry about getting up and making me breakfast. I have a business deal and Sesshomaru, my father and I will be leaving early; so I can just make my own meal."

"You sure?" Kagome asked. She didn't know if he could even cook…

"Yea, I'm actually quite the chef, I just don't like picking up the mess." Inuyasha grinned.

"You're pathetic…" Kagome muttered.

The rest of the walk to the mansion was a silent one. Kagome could hear the rustling of the trees with the slight breeze, and the sounds of frogs in a nearby pond. It didn't take long though for them to get to the mansion, and Kagome actually wished that the night had stayed like this for a longer amount of time; but what Kagome wants, she never got. Well, that's what she thought.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Kagome said as they walked their separate ways when they walked up the main stairs in the mansion. Kagome lived in the slave quarters, and Inuyasha lived on the complete opposite side.

"Goodnight, Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling. This smile was different though. It wasn't always the smug smile that he always gave her… It was a genuine smile, something that Kagome found herself actually liking.

Kagome sighed as she walked into her room. 'What was with Inuyasha tonight?' She thought. 'It was… weird… I never saw him smile the way that he did when he went to his room…'

Kagome took off her clothes and put on a pair of short shorts and then slipped into a tank top. She then crawled into bed and closed her eyes… Drifting into sleep.

_Dream…_

_Kagome walked down the beach, loving the feel of the sand on her feet. The sun was setting and Kagome stared at the horizon. She sighed and decided to sit down and let the water come up to her feet and then watched it flow back down… Then I came back up again. She didn't know how long she just sat there alone, but she figured that it was a while when the air got chilly._

"_Hey there."_

_Kagome turned around and looked up. She smiled. "Hello, Inuyasha."_

"_May I join you?" He asked._

"_Do you even have to ask when you know the answer?"_

"_I take that as a yes, I may join you." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Kagome on the sand. "So… Why are you out here so late?"_

"_I like the view." Kagome said simply, never looking away from the horizon._

"_You know…" Inuyasha started. "It's getting cold out… Maybe you should go back in."_

"_What about you?" Kagome asked. "You're most likely just as cold as I am."_

"_You're human and more sensitive…" _

_Kagome smiled and nodded. "But…" Kagome whispered and looked up to Inuyasha and smirked. "I can think of another way to warm up out here."_

"_Oh?" Inuyasha asked curiously._

"_Yea…" Kagome said, even quieter than when she first started talking. She leaned forward, getting closer to Inuyasha's face. When Kagome saw Inuyasha's face, she knew he knew what she was thinking of. Kagome pushed Inuyasha back onto the sand and leaned in and…_

_End Dream_

Kagome woke up, breathing heavily. 'What the hell? I've never had a dream like that before…' She thought. Kagome stretched and groaned as she got out of her bed.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. She pulled her shirt off and pulled her shorts down. 'Shit…' Kagome thought. 'I forgot my other damn clothes…' Kagome sighed and walked out of the bathroom, only to walk into Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped and ran to her dresser and grabbed some clothes and covered herself up, but they weren't fully on. "I thought," She said quickly. "That you were supposed to be… On a business trip."

"I-I was." Inuyasha stuttered. "It got canceled… So I came to uh… Ask you if you wanted to do anything other than chores today."

"Well couldn't you have knocked?" Kagome said angrily.

"I didn't think that you would be up yet…" Inuyasha said, staring at Kagome. His eyes caught her long… Slim, smooth legs. 'If only I could… No!' Inuyasha thought but his eyes kept drifting up.

Kagome noticed. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said quickly.

"Can I… Um… Go and," Kagome motioned to the bathroom. "Take my shower?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome left the room quickly, still covering herself as she 'ran' into the bathroom. Kagome didn't take a long shower because Inuyasha was waiting for her. She quickly slipped on her denim skirt and long sleeve red shirt. She towel dried her hair a little bit then walked out. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed.

"Sorry." He mumbled quietly.

"It's ok," Kagome smiled. "You didn't know. I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't mean to act the way that I did. I overreacted."

Inuyasha laughed. "You had a reason to though. After all… I did walk in on you-"

"Don't say it, please don't say it." Kagome said quickly.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, really curious now. "I did see you-"

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't… Don't say it." Kagome said, blushing. She could feel Inuyasha's lips curve up into a smile under her hand. 'What the hell is he thinking?' Kagome thought.

Before she could think anymore, Inuyasha pulled her onto the bed, Kagome on top of him.

**A/N: Mwahahahahahahaha! Ok, I know this is mean… but it's late and I'm tired. I'm going to leave it off here for today. Tomorrow I get out of school early so I will be able get a chapter hopefully a little earlier… It's been hard with school lately and I have workouts almost every night other than one day and then the weekends. So yea… review like always, :D Thanks to all the people who have read this and kept on reviewing, I love peoples opinions.**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! :D Here is another chapter… I'm trying my best to get them up everyday… And don't worry, this story is not as fast paced, as it seems… I will not let… Well, you'll figure it out. I have a lot more that I want to do with this story, so some things that you might be wanting to happen, (hint hint) aren't going to happen as soon as you all might think that they might… And I am most likely going to make this a 15-25-chapter story (not sure if one of those chapters is the prologue and epilogue though)… I will do my best… With that taken care of… On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang, I wish I could though D:**

Last Chapter…

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't… Don't say it." Kagome said, blushing. She could feel Inuyasha's lips curve up into a smile under her hand. 'What the hell is he thinking?' Kagome thought.

Before she could think anymore, Inuyasha pulled her onto the bed, Kagome on top of him.

Chapter 6:

Even though Kagome was first on top of Inuyasha the position changed and Kagome was pinned to the bed, and Inuyasha was… Tickling her. **(A/N: Hahahahaha! Not what you all thought :D I'm so mean…)**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed. "Stop… It!"

"Never!" Inuyasha said loudly and the tickling intensity increased.

"Please!" Kagome screamed as he hit her most ticklish spot on her side. "Please, please, please!" Kagome said quickly in one breath before it was out of her and she was laughing again. "You're going to pay!"

"I don't think you're strong enough to make me pay Kagome." Inuyasha said; a cocky tone in his voice. "What do I get if I stop?" Inuyasha asked; pausing from his tickling escapade. "And it better be good."

"Ummm…" Kagome started to think about what she could give him… But she took too long for her thinking, for Inuyasha started tickling her again.

"I'll… Do whatever… You want… Just… Please stop…" Kagome said laughing hysterically.

Inuyasha did stop. "Whatever I want, huh?"

Kagome nodded, but couldn't help but regret what she had said. "Yes… That's what I said." 'Why the hell did I say I'd do whatever he wants? I'm going to regret this…' Kagome groaned in her mind.

Inuyasha hopped out of the bed. "Come on." He gestured his hand towards the door.

Kagome got off the bed and eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. She then walked through the door, hearing Inuyasha close it after he followed her out. "Where am I walking to?" Kagome questioned.

Instead of answering her, Inuyasha walked faster so that he was in front of her. "Just follow me." He said. And that's exactly what Kagome did.

They walked down the stairs and went down a hall that Kagome had never been down before. It was 'off limits' to slaves. Soon, Kagome heard giggling; it was Rin. "Where are-"

"Be quite; they'll know we're here." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome instantly shut her mouth.

Inuyasha walked a little further down the hall the peeked his head around a corner on the left side. Inuyasha smirked. Around the corner, there was Sesshomaru and Rin swimming. Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome. "So here's the plan," Inuyasha whispered. "You will walk in there and say that there is an emergency and that will cause them to get out of the pool… That way, when they go to check it out… I will fill the pool with those buckets of ice over there," Inuyasha pointed across the hall. "So that when they get back finding out there was no emergency, they get in the pool and Sesshomaru gets… Well you get the point, and if you-"

"What?!?! Kagome 'yelled' quietly. "There's no way in hell I'm going to do that."

"Let me finish." Inuyasha said sternly. "If you don't do this… Then you're going to get thrown into the pool with them, in the clothes that you are wearing. Do you still stick with what your previous saying was? That you aren't going to do this?"

Kagome nodded. "There is no way in HELL I'm going to piss Sesshomaru off. He'd kill me."

"You're making the wrong choice Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"No I'm-" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha picked her up and practically threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Kagome yelled.

"Can't do that. You're failing to do what I asked you to; now," Inuyasha said. "You're going in the pool." Inuyasha walked into the poolroom; Sesshomaru and Rin both looked at him weirdly.

"Don't you dare!-" Kagome screamed before her head was submerged under the cold water of the pool. When Kagome's head got above the water, she glared at Inuyasha. What infuriated her even more was that he was laughing hysterically. "Why you…" Kagome trailed off, mumbling swear words and words that she made up. She swam right by Rin and Sesshomaru; who were laughing as well.

She then climbed out of the pool and walked over to Inuyasha angrily. Since he was laughing so hard, he was caught off guard and Kagome pushed him into the pool. Sesshomaru and Rin started laughing even harder, but when they saw Kagome's glare they both shut up instantly.

Inuyasha popped his head out of the water, still laughing. That was… Until he realized what had really just happened. Then his face got all red. He was furious. Yet, thankfully, Izayoi and Inutaisho walked into the room.

"Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. We need to speak with you. Kagome and Rin, may you please leave?" Inutaisho said seriously.

Kagome nodded and Rin got out of the pool quickly. "Come with me Kagome." Rin said. "In my room I have some clothes that might fit you… It's closer than your room."

Kagome sighed and followed Rin; dripping wet. Leaving the boys and their parents alone.

"Sesshomaru go get dressed and Inuyasha… go get some dry clothes on." Izayoi said. "We will meet in the lounge."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded and got out of the pool.

::::Lounge::::

"Good, you guys didn't take too long." Inutaisho said.

"What's so important?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, it's just something that came up this morning… Hence why we didn't go on the business trip, but we had to make sure that it was going on in the first place." Inutaisho answered his son.

"You see boys… Tonight there is a ball at the Mizuki Mansion. They said that if we showed, they might agree to do business with us. Now, Inuyasha, we know that their son, Miroku is a friend of yours, and that you will want to visit with him. But, until we have the meeting portion at the ball; there will be no contact with him whatsoever. Understood?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Understood. What else is there?"

"Well… The ball is after all… A party of sorts… Which requires dancing. In which, you need to have a lady go with you. Sesshomaru, you have Rin; that we know, so you can leave if you want." Inutaisho said, dismissing his older son.

Sesshomaru nodded and left the room.

"Inuyasha… You need to have a lady companion to escort as well." Izayoi said quietly, afraid of her sons reaction.

Yet surprisingly, his reaction was calm. "Who were you thinking of?"

"Kikyou."

"No way." Inuyasha said sternly. "I'm not going with that whore. I would die before I would be seen with her."

"We know that," Izayoi started. "But there is no other girl that we could call on short notice who would be willing to go to such a thing."

"Then I'll go alone."

"No. We will not allow it. So, unless you have another person in mind, then we are going to call Kikyou and she will be your date for the evening."

Inuyasha groaned and stood up. "Don't worry… I'll have someone. DO NOT call Kikyou." Inuyasha said as he left the room.

'Why the hell would they even mention Kikyou's name to me?!?!' Inuyasha screamed in his head.

**A/N: HEY! Sorry for not getting this up the other day… I had it all typed out ad everything… Then we started dying my hair… lol. So yea… I know it's a bit short, but the next one I will promise to try to make longer :D I really really will… I might get it up either later this evening or tomorrow sometime… I'm still getting all the colors that I want into my hair… Bleach is a pain D: Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter for you crazy fans out there! Lol. I hope you will enjoy this chapter… I think the bleach kinda got to my head… Not like, I'm, high or anything… Just it burned my scalp and the side of my face, so in pain… I will still write. Just I'm not sure well it will be… It should still be the same, but hey; who knows??? Oh… And for like, people who think that in this story, Inuyasha is a REAL ass, well… That's the way he is. Deal with it. This is a place for imagination, and hey… I can write the people the way that I want to. Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang D:**

Last Chapter:

Inuyasha groaned and stood up. "Don't worry… I'll have someone. DO NOT call Kikyou." Inuyasha said as he left the room.

'Why the hell would they even mention Kikyou's name to me?!?!' Inuyasha screamed in his head.

Chapter 7:

Inuyasha walked down the hallway mumbling to himself. He didn't see why he had to go to the stupid ball in the first place. He wasn't the best dancer in the world and he hated, and I mean HATED going to balls and chatting trying to get business with a stubborn client; he saw the whole thing pointless since the ones he always went to, never worked out in the end.

'Why the hell do I have to bring a date too? It's enough torture just going to the fucking thing…' Inuyasha thought. 'And who the hell am I going to take anyways? I know of no-' Inuyasha stopped thinking when he heard giggling coming from Rin's room up ahead of him. 'What the fuck are they doing?' He thought as he heard the laughing increase; he then heard Sesshomaru join in… But there was no Kagome laughing.

"What're you all laughing-" Inuyasha didn't finish his words as he walked into the room, for he burst out laughing as well.

There stood Kagome in front of him; red faced and wearing a pink… tutu???

"Why… Are you wearing… THAT!?!?" Inuyasha yelled laughing. That only got Kagome's face redder and the others to laugh harder.

Kagome glared at Rin. "She said," Kagome said pointing to Rin. "To trust what clothes to put on me. She told me to close my eyes and this is what I get." Kagome said angrily. Her glared got Rin and Sesshomaru to shut up, but Inuyasha kept on laughing. "Oh? So YOU want to laugh at me now?" Kagome said, her tone was threatening.

Even though Kagome was now giving him her death glare that got Rin and Sesshomaru to shut up, it didn't seem to work on Inuyasha. Kagome growled and walked up to Inuyasha, she reached up, grabbed one of his ears and pulled. Inuyasha quickly stopped laughing but Kagome still did not let go. She then pulled him out of the room, giving Rin and Sesshomaru one last glare.

On the way to where Kagome was taking Inuyasha, they past Inutaisho and Izayoi. "Don't ask." She said angrily as she passed them. They didn't say a word… Only one little chuckle, but not enough to set Kagome off on them.

"Let go of my ear, you damn wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're fault for laughing." Kagome said.

"Well, look at yourself."

"No thanks. I can imagine it… And that's enough for me."

"You know, if I really wanted to, I could simply pull away because I overpower you."

"I know."

"Then why not make it easy on yourself and just let me go?"

Kagome growled in frustration, but she didn't let go. She only tightened her grip on his ear and pulled even harder so that she could walk faster.

"If you pull any harder, I'm going to have to hurt you." Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome sighed and let go of Inuyasha's ear. They were outside of her room and Kagome unlocked the door and went in, slamming it in Inuyasha's face; which made HIM angry. He heard the door *click* and it was locked. He pounded on the door angrily.

"What!?!" Kagome yelled. She had already changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"What the fuck is your problem? We were just laughing!"

Kagome growled and was about to shut the door again, but Inuyasha stopped it. Kagome pressed harder on the door, but it didn't budge.

"You don't like being laughed at, do you?" Inuyasha asked, a smirk on his face. When Kagome's face went to a light pink (her face had gone back to normal), Inuyasha knew that he was right. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and started pushing Kagome back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked, not yelling but you could tell by her tone that she was still mad.

"You need to calm down." Inuyasha said softly.

There was a soft thud as Kagome hit the wall on the opposite side of the room from where the door was. Kagome's eyes were wide when Inuyasha was doing, but she didn't resist, she just let him push her against the wall. "Inuyasha?" She said quietly.

"I've," Inuyasha started. "Been finding myself wanting to try something for a few days now." He said quietly, leaning his face closer to Kagome's.

Kagome's heart started beating faster and her breathing was getting heavier. Shivers were going up and down her spine; and what scared her, is that she didn't know why she was having these reactions.

Inuyasha's face inched slowly towards Kagome's; his eyes having a look on them, that Kagome didn't understand. Inuyasha stopped moving forward when his lips slightly brushed against Kagome's. He could feel the girl shiver against his body, causing him to shiver as well.

Kagome didn't know what to do… She didn't know whether to press her lips fully against Inuyasha's… She didn't know if she should pull away or just stay the way that the two of them were. Her mind couldn't make a choice. 'No… He owns me… I'm his slave, I can't-' Kagome stopped her thinking when Inuyasha lightly brushed his lips against hers for the second time… She could smell him and it was intoxicating. 'Fuck it.' She thought, and then she pressed her lips onto Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha wasn't surprised by what Kagome did. He could hear her heart beating fast… He could tell that him lightly brushing his lips against hers was doing something… He never thought he would have as much fun as he did when he was doing that, but when Kagome pressed her lips to his… He had much more fun.

Sure, Inuyasha had kissed girls before, and Kagome had kissed guys; but this was something that neither of them had experienced. Inuyasha's hand reached up to Kagome face; one on each side so that she couldn't get away and Kagome's arms were up and around his neck, holding him to her. However, for Kagome the kiss was over too soon, with Inuyasha looking her in the eyes. She didn't know what they were asking, but hell, she didn't care. She pulled his face back to hers only to be pushed away.

"I thought-" She started to say, only to have Inuyasha's finger cover her lips.

Inuyasha was smiling. "I said you need to calm down… Not get excited." Inuyasha said softly. He pulled away, holding Kagome's arm in his hands. He pulled her over to the bed. "Lay down on your stomach."

"What?" Kagome said, now generally confused.

"I said, lay down on your stomach."

Kagome wondered why he was asking her to do what he was, but she listened to him anyways and lay down on her bed, face down. She felt Inuyasha climb on top of her, she wasn't sure what he was doing; but she trusted him in a way…

"Now, as I said," He stared. "You need to calm down." With his last words, he started to rub Kagome's shoulders and her upper back. Kagome just lay there limp; like a rag doll in his hands. She had never felt so good in her life- at least while getting a back rub. She closed her eyes, but before she could drift off into sleep, Inuyasha started talking to her.

"You enjoying this?" He asked.

All Kagome could manage to get out of her mouth was a 'mmmhhmm' and she could feel Inuyasha chuckle on top of her. She didn't much care though, that he was laughing at her… She was in a trance and didn't want it to end.

"So… I was wanting to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Kagome mumbled.

"It deals with the meeting that my parents had with Sesshomaru and I earlier."

"Oh?" Kagome said, moving so that Inuyasha would get off of her. She then sat up, looking at him.

"Well… You see," Inuyasha said. "There's this ball thing tonight… And I have to take date…" Inuyasha mumbled something quickly that Kagome couldn't understand.

"What?" She asked.

"I was wondering… If you would go with me?" He said to her with a questioning look on his face. "I mean, only if you want to. I won't make you go." He added quickly.

Kagome smiled and then leaned in towards Inuyasha. She got close to Inuyasha's face and rubbed her lips against his. "I guess it would be tolerable."

**A/N: There you go everyone! Sorry it took me FOREVER to update this time… Just my life is kinda been rough… My ex boyfriend (who I was with for like, 3 fucking year) has been telling me he still loves me since we like, broke up and shit… And then the other day (since I've been wondering if he's been telling the truth) I asked him to just tell me he doesn't love me if he doesn't… And he said he didn't… Which yea.. Got me all depressed then I have workouts 5 nights a week plus school… So I'm a very VERY busy girl, as well as depressed again D: So I will try to update tomorrow, I will start writing the chapter right now… I will have it up ASAP! I love you all! And you all finally got the kiss you wanted! YAY! lol, anyways... Back to writing.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter… I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. And the ball will be next chapter unless I make this one SUPER long**

**And thanks for everyone's concern… I'm fine so don't you all worry :D**

**And to answer some questions… I'm not sure the role that Kikyou will play in this story; I know she is going to be in the next chapter, just I need to figure out a way to fit her it. But no, I don't plan on Inuyasha using her to make Kagome jealous. However… Something about Kikyou and Inuyasha's past WILL make Kagome jealous… I just need to figure out what xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sadly)**

Last Chapter…

"I was wondering… If you would go with me?" He said to her with a questioning look on his face. "I mean, only if you want to. I won't make you go." He added quickly.

Kagome smiled and then leaned in towards Inuyasha. She got close to Inuyasha's face and rubbed her lips against his. "I guess it would be tolerable."

Chapter 8:

Just before Inuyasha could fully kiss her, Kagome pulled away and jumped off the bed with a smile, but that smile went away quickly. "Does this mean I have to wear a dress?" She asked pouting.

Inuyasha nodded. "It is after all a business meeting." He said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because… Well…" She pointed to her closet. "I only have the one red dress…"

"And you're wanting more when you looked fabulous in that dress?"

Kagome nodded. "But I don't have any money and-"

"I'll take care of that." Inuyasha said before Kagome could finish. "Now come on, we should go and eat something for lunch…" He said getting up off the bed and walked out the door. "Unless you'd prefer I give you some chores to do." He added while looking back.

Kagome smiled and ran after Inuyasha.

"So what would you like me to cook for you?" Kagome asked as they stepped into the kitchen. She heard Inuyasha chuckle and then sigh.

"You," He said pulling Kagome away from the cupboards. "Get to go in there," He pointed to the door that let to a smaller version of the dining hall. "I'm cooking. Now go!" Inuyasha said, pushing Kagome through the door then locked the door. He could hear Kagome pounding on the door to get in, but it only made him smile.

'Now… What to cook…' He thought as he scavenged through the greatly deprived cupboards. 'Ah ha!' He thought and pulled items out.

Kagome sat in the small room… Extremely bored. She had never been in this room before even though she had been staying there… It was a lot like the dining hall, but only had a table the fit 4 people… 'I wonder if anyone's going to be joining us…' Kagome thought, but her question was answered when Sesshomaru and Rin came in through a different door than Kagome had.

"Hello, Kagome!" Rin said excited and ran up to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome was shocked, but she hugged Rin back. "Has Inuyasha told you?"

"Told me what?" Kagome asked, totally confused.

"We get to go shopping for the ball!" Rin squealed.

"How did you-?" Kagome cut her question short.

"There's a phone in the kitchen… He called Sesshomaru's room, asking if we'd like to join for lunch and then if I would take you dress shopping afterwards. It'll be so much fun!"

'I'm going to kill him…' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha walked out a few minutes later, carrying a bowl in each hand. "Here you go," He said placing one in front of Kagome. "My specialty."

Kagome couldn't help but choke a laugh. "Ramen is your specialty?"

"Don't laugh before you taste it Kagome." Rin said, putting some in her mouth. "Ib's the besht in tbe worlb" She said with food in her mouth.

Kagome nodded and put some in her mouth; she was shocked. After she swallowed, she looked at Inuyasha. "This is really good."

Inuyasha only smirked and proceeded to stuff ramen in his mouth. Before everyone knew it, all the food was gone and Inuyasha started to pick up the mess.

"Inuyasha?" Rin asked. "Kagome and I should get going… Can I-?" She held out her hand and Inuyasha sighed, putting a credit card in Rin's hand.

"Don't get too much…" He said hesitantly.

Rin squealed and pulled Kagome out of the room quickly. Before Kagome knew it, she was in a car and Rin was speeding out of the garage; causing the car to make a noise from accelerating so quickly. It took Rin only a few minutes to get to the closest mall… Kagome almost got sick from her driving. Before she could recover, she was pulled out of the car and into the closest dress store that Rin could find.

"This one…" Rin said, pulling it out and shoving it into Kagome's arms. "And this one…"

Rin did that for about 15 minutes before she sighed. "I think that's enough dresses for you to try on at the moment. Now, shoo!" She said, pushing Kagome into a dressing room.

Kagome lost count of how many times she went in and out of the dressing room and Rin always shaking her head no. After all the dresses were tried on, Rin came to a conclusion.

"So we know that pink, brown and grey don't look great on you… Black, red and purple do. But none of the dresses here are perfect… Let's go to the next store and hopefully we can find the perfect dress."

"What about you?" Kagome asked. "Don't you need to get a dress?"

Rin shook her head no. "I have the perfect one already."

Kagome made an 'o' face and they walked out of the store. As they walked by the giant clock (all malls have them… I think…) she glanced at the time; 4:15. 'What?!?' Kagome screamed in her head. 'We were in that one store for 3 hours!'

"Umm… Rin? What time is the ball?"

"5:15. Why?"

"Because… we have 45 minutes…"

"What!?!?" Rin screamed and then picked up her pace to the next store.

It took them about 15 minutes to get down to three choices of dresses. The store had a smaller selection, and the dresses weren't as fancy; but Kagome loved little shops like this one.

"I think I like that one better Kagome." Rin said, pointing to the dress on the left.

"You sure? I liked this one," Kagome said, holding up the middle one. "Better."

"No, no. Trust me Kagome. The other one looks better."

Kagome nodded in defeat. "Let's buy it then leave… I don't want to be later than what we already are."

Rin agreed and they bought the dress and left the mall in a hurry. When they pulled into the garage, Sesshomaru's car was gone. Neither of them knew where he would go, but when they walked into the mansion, it was answered.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Rin asked Izayoi; who was waiting for them in the lounge.

"The boys decided to take his car to the ball since you all weren't here yet. They are going to try to get the business part done before we arrive there, but I'm not sure how that's going to happen. They figured that you would be back a lot later than it is now."

"Don't worry." Rin said. "We'll make up for that time in getting ready. Come on Kagome!" Rin said, pulling Kagome's arm, yet again. Kagome was seriously starting to think she was going to lose it by the end of the day. "You need to get ready too Izayoi!" Rin yelled from outside and down the hall. Izayoi giggled and left to go get ready herself.

:::::Rin and Kagome:::::

"Kagome, you can go take a shower in my bath. I'm assuming that you haven't showered since you got thrown in the pool. Don't take too long… I'm going to get the make-up you're going to wear…." Rin started drifting off into her own world as Kagome left to take a shower. Kagome walked out in a towel when she was done and Rin was already in her dress applying her make-up. She looked absolutely amazing in her cocktail length white dress. It made her look really tan and also made her figure slim down a bit. She had black make-up on; creating the smoky eye affect.

"You look beautiful Rin." Kagome said speechless.

"Thank you," Rin said smiling. "Didn't I tell you I had the perfect dress already? It's perfect!"

Kagome nodded.

"Now," Rin started. "It's your turn." Before Rin could grab and pull Kagome's arm, Kagome shook her head no.

"Tell me to follow and I will. No more pulling."

Rin giggled but nodded. "Let's do your hair first…"

Then, after the hair was make-up, then the final part; the dress. **(A/N: You will all know what it looks like the next chapter… I don't want to give it away :D)**

"Done!" Rin shouted happily. "You look gorgeous, Kagome."

"I'm glad you think so…" Kagome mumbled.

"Inuyasha will too, ya know."

Kagome only nodded. "Let's get going." She said and then left the room, a giggly Rin following.

"Well, don't you two look lovely." Izayoi stated. "Rin, I couldn't have chosen a better dress than what you have for Kagome. She looks… Amazing."

Rin smiled at the compliment.

"Now, let's get to the car. I'm driving," Izayoi said as Rin pouted. "I don't think either of us trust your driving Rin."

Kagome laughed and Rin only pouted even more.

The Mizuki Mansion was on the other side of the town, so it took the girls 30 minutes to get there, putting the time around 6:30.

"Now, I do believe we just walk in… No one announces or anything like that." Izayoi said as they walked into the building. "Which way is the ball room?" She asked a man in a tux walking by.

"Just keep heading in the direction you are, miss." He said, and as he walked away, he kept staring at Kagome which made all three girls laugh.

When they got to the top of the stairs that led into the ball room, Izayoi sighed. "It seems like we don't get much fun. They already finished the meeting. Means no girl time for us." Izayoi chuckled.

A man walked up to the girls. "You three need to enter one at a time. You all are beautiful and don't want the other to steal your glory." He said smiling.

Izayoi nodded and the man left. "I guess I'll go first…" She said and started walking down the stairs. Clapping roared through the building.

"Would you like me to go next, Kagome?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded. She had butterflies in her stomach and she wasn't sure if she would be able to make it down the stairs at that moment. Rin nodded understanding and then heading down the stairs. Just like with Izayoi, everyone was clapping.

Then it was Kagome's turn, she took a step forward and started her way down the stairs.

**A/N: Well, there's that chapter… Next is the ball! Lol. I hope you all enjoyed the story… I will try to get another one possibly up today… Thanks to all those fans out there! Keep reviewing and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chapter… I would've had it up earlier… But I got distracted reading some of my favorite stories that I've read like, 5 times xD But here it is… Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter 9:

Kagome nodded. She had butterflies in her stomach and she wasn't sure if she would be able to make it down the stairs at that moment. Rin nodded understanding and then heading down the stairs. Just like with Izayoi, everyone was clapping.

Then it was Kagome's turn, she took a step forward and started her way down the stairs.

In the crowd Kagome could see Inuyasha; he was more in the middle of the room and was talking with a guy with black hair that was up in a small ponytail at the back of his neck. However, when Kagome was walking down the stairs, there was no clapping…

:::::With Inuyasha:::::

"Wait till you meet her Miroku." Inuyasha said to his friend that he was talking to. "She's a slave and all… But she's not like any slave that I have had before… She's the only one that I can't kill."

"Uh huh." Miroku said, bored out of his mind. He always found it boring at balls, even with his best friend.

"So, I hear you have a new girl, what's her name?" Inuyasha asked, nudging his friend in the side.

"Oh, she's the one over there talking with your father and mother." Miroku said, pointing to a girl with long black hair who was wearing a deep purple dress. "Her name is Sango, and I hate to admit it… But I think she's the one."

"Aww, my favorite lech getting a girl for good? That's a bad sign." Inuyasha said jokingly.

"You know it." Miroku said with a big grin on his face. "It'll be a shock when I propose to her…" Miroku started but then stopped.

"What're you staring at Miroku?" Inuyasha asked when he didn't get an answer, her turned around and looked where Miroku was staring; he understood.

Walking down the stairs ever to elegantly was Kagome. She was wearing a black dress that ended right below her butt, showing off her long legs. It was an off the shoulder and the sleeves were loose and flowing around her arms. The hem of the dress was not clean cut but flowing and wavy. Her hair was down; curlier than Inuyasha had ever seen it before and her make up was a light blue; making her eyes pop.

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her, but when he saw a worried look on her face, he decided her would go up and meet her.

:::::With Kagome:::::

Kagome neared the bottom of the stairs… And still no one was clapping. All they were doing was staring at her like something was wrong. 'I look horrible.' Kagome thought. 'I can't believe that I actually believed I could come here and look descent.' She thought and turned around, only to have her wrist grabbed. She turned around to see Inuyasha smiling at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, escorting her down the rest of the stairs. When Inuyasha did this, the crowd clapped and then went back to dancing and talking amongst themselves.

"I don't belong here…" Kagome said quietly, but Inuyasha heard every word.

"And how do you not?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Look at me." Kagome said. The two of them were now near a wall where the lights were dimmer, and the light that caught Kagome's eyes, made them sparkle. "I don't look good and most importantly, I'm a slave. This isn't my place and I shouldn't have agreed to come here in the first place."

"You," Inuyasha scoffed. "Don't think that you don't look good?" Inuyasha became speechless when Kagome nodded her head.

"Inuyasha!" The same man Kagome had seen Inuyasha talking to earlier approached with a girl at his side. "Is this the girl that you were talking about?"

Inuyasha snapped out of it. "Yes. Kagome, this is my best friend Miroku, and I do believe that that is Sango, his girlfriend. Miroku… Sango, this is Kagome; my date for the evening."

"Well don't you look spectacular?" Miroku said, he then turned to Kagome. "Not as much as you dear, but don't you agree?"

"Yes." Sango said softly. "She does look spectacular."

Kagome couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips.

"Now," Inuyasha said to the two. "As much as I'd love to chit-chat, I would like to dance with Kagome. I'll talk to you later, Miroku."

Miroku nodded and then Inuyasha and Kagome departed to the middle of the dance floor.

"Umm…" Kagome started as Inuyasha got in the dancing position. "I don't know how to dance…" Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha leaned forward. "Don't worry," He whispered in Kagome ear. "I'll handle it… Just follow my lead." Inuyasha smirked when he felt Kagome shiver in his hold. Inuyasha started to move with the movement, but Kagome was right; even with her trying to follow Inuyasha, she couldn't dance at all. Inuyasha sighed and stopped for a moment.

"I told you-" Kagome had the air squeezed out of her when Inuyasha picked her up and placed her feet on his.

"This'll work a lot better." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Aren't my shoes hurting your feet?" Kagome said, looking down at her feet… She was wearing three inch heals so Kagome imagined that they would be painful.

"I've been in more before. It's just a slight tingle." Inuyasha said, still moving to the music with Kagome's feet on his.

They did that until the song ended and Kagome tried to walk away, but Inuyasha held her to him. "One more song." He said simply.

Kagome nodded and the music started up again… It started out slow, but then, the D.J. came on the loudspeaker laughing.

"I see a lot of you young demons and humans out there- What do you say we show the old geezers what new dancing is like?!?" he shouted, getting an uproar from all the younger ones in the crowd.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had a frightened look on her face. "Come on Kagome, I know you have some moves." Inuyasha said, moving his hips against Kagome's.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said surprised. She was going to run off the dance area, but Inuyasha still had his grip on her waist and the music had started. Kagome knew the song, it was "S.E.X" By Nickleback (it seemed like a right song… better than oldies rock music since that's other stuff I listen to)… She used to dance along to it in her old room.

_No is a dirty word,  
Never gonna say it first,  
No it's just a thought that never crosses my mind._

_  
Maybe in the parking lot,  
Better bring your friend along,  
Better rock together than just one at a time.  
_

Kagome started to get into the song, swaying her hips back and forth, her hands in the air. Inuyasha simply laid his hand lightly on her hips, watching her body go with the music. He had never seen Kagome like this… He never saw her act to spontaneous.

_S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want._

Kagome now turned around; her back facing Inuyasha. In doing this, more distance was between herself and Inuyasha. She smirked when she heard Inuyasha growl and move against her body. Now, the two were moving in unison; Inuyasha's hands now on Kagome's sides and no longer her hips.

_  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Coz the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeeeah!_

I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
I wonder what's up under there?  
Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?

Kagome turned her head so that she could get a side glance at Inuyasha; his eyes met hers. Kagome's mouth was partially open… Temping for Inuyasha to just turn her around and smash his lips on Kagome's, but before he could do so Kagome turned her head to look straight forward, still moving her body with Inuyasha's… Just now she was doing it a little slower… It had almost the same tempo as the song, not enough to notice she had slowed down. But Inuyasha knew exactly what she was doing…

She was wearing a dress that barely covered her ass, and just the thought of that and her long legs… Inuyasha got a picture of Kagome that one day he walked in on Kagome and it was creating a problem… Which no doubt Kagome noticed.

_  
I'll love to try to set you free,  
I love you all over me.  
Love to hear the sound you make the second you're done._

S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.

By this part of the song, everyone else had stopped dancing and were watching Inuyasha and Kagome on the dance floor. No one could see Kagome's face, but she was smirking. She had an evil plan… And it would take place during this song.

_  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Coz the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)_

_Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah._

S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really waaaant.

Kagome smirked at the words. She quickly turned around to face Inuyasha and slowly made her way down Inuyasha's body, keeping eye contact with him the entire time, she stopped when her head was just above Inuyasha's zipper in his pants then made her way slowly back up.

Inuyasha was being driven crazy by Kagome's eyes and the looks that she was giving him. When she got back up to him he pulled her closer to him. "You better not do that again." He whispered, just loud enough for Kagome to hear over the music.

"Why not?" She whispered back, she was about to do it again, but Inuyasha held her up.

_  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Coz the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)_

_  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Coz the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (YES)_

_  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah.  
Yeeeeeeeah, yeeeah, yeah._

When the song ended, everyone cheered. Kagome was out of breath and Inuyasha was holding onto her tightly. "You…" He growled playfully. "Are never doing that again."

"Does that mean no more dancing?" Kagome said cheerfully.

Inuyasha growled, but it was a growl of defeat. The two of them then walked off of the dancing area, a person glaring at them the entire time.

The two were greeted by Sesshomaru and Rin. "Wow!" Rin yelled. "That was like… AMAZING!"

"Uh… Thanks." Kagome said embarrassed.

"Can you teach me how to dance like that?" She said excited. Kagome nodded.

"All you have to do is go up to Sesshomaru… Like I am with Inuyasha." Kagome said, while getting closer to Inuyasha. Rin copied her, just going up to Sesshomaru.

"Then all you have to do is move your hips slightly." Kagome demonstrated and got a growl from Inuyasha, and when Rin did it to Sesshomaru and he automatically stopped her, whispering something in Rin's ear that made her shiver.

"Wow…" Rin said. "Thanks Kagome!"'

"Uh huh." Was all that she said.

Rin and Sesshomaru then left and Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone… But not for long.

"Yashie!" A young feminine voice shouted. The next second, Inuyasha had a girl hanging from his neck. "It's been so long. I'm sorry that I hurt you so much."

"Get off of me, Kikyou." Inuyasha snarled.

"Well, aren't you just feisty as ever?" Kikyou said.

"Shut it."

"You're hurting my feelings now, Yashie." Kikyou said. She then noticed Kagome, whom she had pushed out of the way to get to Inuyasha. "And who's this? Your new little whore?"

"Why you-!" Kagome said angrily.

"Oh! She's feisty… Great match for my date. Here he comes." Kikyou said, waving to a man walking her way. "This is Naraku." She said, introducing the man she came with.

"Hello." He said. Something about his face… About his voice… It scared Kagome. "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Inuyasha Takahashi. I am the co-owner of Miushini Inc. I wish to have a word with you. The girls can handle themselves."

"Kagome, do you mind?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head no and Inuyasha left with Naraku, leaving Kikyou and Kagome alone.

"So…" Kikyou said, looking over Kagome. "Who are you to Inuyasha?"

If Kagome didn't know any better, she could hear jealousy in Kikyou's voice. "Um, you'd have to ask him what I am. It's none of your business unless he wishes you to know."

Kikyou grinned. "So you don't even know?" Kikyou was saying other things, but her voice grew faint to Kagome. 'Her voice is so annoying…' Kagome thought in her head. When she noticed that Kikyou had stopped talking, Kagome realized she didn't know what Kikyou's relation was to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry," Kagome said. "But how do you know Inuyasha?"

"Oh, did I not tell you? Inuyasha and I used to be a thing. We were even engaged until… Well… He said I was nothing to him. Even though we messed around, I just wasn't the one."

"You and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She looked over Kikyou. Her hair was long and a raven black… Her eyes a similar chocolate brown to Kagome's. Kagome thought that she looked more beautiful. 'No…' Kagome thought. 'He wouldn't with a girl like her… Or maybe… He could…' She continued to think. 'If he had a girl like her and threw her away… Then there's no way he would be serious with me… I'm just his…'

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Oh! Wait." Kikyou said. "A man asked me to give you this." Kikyou handed Kagome a piece of folded up paper.

"Thank you." Kagome said and she walked away quickly.

Inuyasha saw Kagome leaving quickly and excused himself from Naraku's presence.

"Kagome!" He shouted.

Kagome heard him but did not stop, she only picked her pace up faster. But, she was not faster than Inuyasha even if she burst into a run. Kagome was outside by the time that Inuyasha did catch up with her, since he didn't want to run.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm walking back to the mansion." Kagome said quickly.

"That's over a 4 hour walk in heals Kagome…" Inuyasha said. "Did Kikyou say something to you?"

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. "Did she say something to me?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Hmmm… lets see… You two used to be a thing, even messed around then she wasn't good enough. Is that what you're doing with me?" Kagome almost yelled the last part.

"What?!?" Inuyasha said angrily. "She fucking said that?"

"It's probably true, knowing you." Kagome spat, turned around and started to walk away.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome didn't listen and only continued to walk.

Inuyasha growled and ran into the building, only to come out of the garage with Sesshomaru's car. He caught up to Kagome quickly and rolled down the window. "Get in the car." He growled.

Kagome shook her head no.

"Get in the damn car."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha through the window and sighed. She got in and Inuyasha locked the doors instantly.

"Whatever she told you was a damn lie." Inuyasha snarled.

"Really?" Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha. "You seem like the type of guy who would do that."

Inuyasha slammed the breaks and unbuckled his seat. He then leaned over onto Kagome's side. "She cheated on me because I wouldn't give her what she wanted." Inuyasha snarled. "I loved her and she betrayed me. So until you have the facts straight, don't say a fucking word to me about Kikyou and what the hell I seem like I would do." Inuyasha said and then leaned back to his seat and started driving again.

Kagome sat there silently. When they got back to the mansion, Inuyasha stormed out and left Kagome in the car. Kagome sighed and eventually got out and walked into the building. 'I wonder if… I should apologize…' Kagome thought. 'Yea… or else he'll hate me forever…' Kagome made her way up to Inuyasha's room, she reached out for the door knob but stopped. She knocked and an angry Inuyasha opened the door.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"I wanted to ummm…" Kagome started to talk but she all of a sudden got dizzy. Her vision became blurry and as she fell, she could feel Inuyasha's arms catch her.

**A/N: I could so end it here… But someone asked for a long chapter… So basically… That's what I'm doing, lol.**

Kagome's eyes opened and she looked around. She was in a room that she had never been in before… The walls were red and the ceiling was black… As she looked around, she saw Inuyasha sitting on a chair, reading a book.

He looked up. "I see you're up." He stated.

"No," Kagome said sarcastically. "I'm still in a deep sleep." She smiled at the last part, but Inuyasha didn't. Kagome sat up from the couch that she was laying on and walked over to Inuyasha. "What book are you reading?" She asked.

Inuyasha shut the book and placed it where Kagome couldn't see it. "You can leave now. You have enough energy to walk around only a little bit, so I suggest you use it to get to your room." Inuyasha got up and started to walk around.

"Hey!" Kagome said loudly grabbing Inuyasha's wrist. Inuyasha turned around to look at her. "I came here to apologize, ok?"

Inuyasha scoffed and ripped his wrist out of Kagome's hands. He didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said at the retreating Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Will you stop it?" Kagome asked walking up to him with pleading eyes. "I didn't mean to make you so mad… Just…" Kagome said while leaning against Inuyasha's chest. "What she was saying seemed like the truth… And she's a lot prettier than I… And… Well… I was kinda jealous…" Kagome said the last part quietly. Kagome leaned up and buried her head into Inuyasha's neck.

"You were jealous?" Inuyasha asked. "Because you don't think you're as pretty?"

Kagome nodded into Inuyasha's neck… Then for some reason, she decided to kiss it softly. Inuyasha leaned his neck to the opposite side, allowing Kagome more access to his neck. Kagome smiled but only rubbed her nose against his neck. She then pulled away and leaned up to Inuyasha giving him small kisses on the lips, saying "sorry" between each one.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome passionately, pulling Kagome tight to his body.

**A/N: There's the longest I will go tonight… I have to head to bed now, or else I would've written more. And yea… Review please! I love hearing what you guys have to say, I really really do. **

**And for those who asked for a longer chapter, you're welcome :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday… I was really busy… At my workout I had to do a lot… So it just made me exhausted… But here I am today, sick and at home; what better things to do but write? Lol, so yea…**

**And yes; the first chapter will come into a role, did anyone other than King Stephen IV catch the little note that Kikyou handed Kagome? If everyone but him didn't… Then I must be very sneaky sneaky xD**

**I would also like to clear up that YES, the beginning chapter does play an important role in the story :) Just it's my little secret, ;P**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha, even though I would love to**

Chapter 11:

Kagome nodded into Inuyasha's neck… Then for some reason, she decided to kiss it softly. Inuyasha leaned his neck to the opposite side, allowing Kagome more access to his neck. Kagome smiled but only rubbed her nose against his neck. She then pulled away and leaned up to Inuyasha giving him small kisses on the lips, saying "sorry" between each one.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome passionately, pulling Kagome tight to his body.

Kagome smiled when she felt Inuyasha nibble on her lip, she however pulled away; leaving Inuyasha pouting.

"I should probably go, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded sadly. Kagome smiled and softly kissed his lips and walked towards the door. "See you in the morning, Inuyasha." She said as she left.

Inuyasha sighed and walked over to his bed where he polled down. He had enjoyed the night a lot more than what he though he would've until Kikyou showed up, but other than that, he felt the best he had ever been in a while. Thanks to Kagome that is…

'I wonder if she really enjoyed herself?' He thought as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha woke up to a light knock on the door; he groaned and opened it to see Sesshomaru standing in front of him.

"We need to talk." Sesshomaru said sternly.

Inuyasha turned around to look at his clock. "What?" He said angrily. "You need to talk to me at 2 in the fucking morning? You've got to be kidding me." He reached for the end of the door to slam it, but, since his brother was stronger, Sesshomaru held the door open.

"Go put your shirt on Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "Unless you want to walk around like that."

Inuyasha growled but went back into his room and pulled a shirt on. "What is it?" He said angrily as he walked out the door, following his brother.

"Oh calm down, Inuyasha. It's an important matter that only I can talk to you about."

"Then get on with it." Inuyasha said yawning.

Sesshomaru sighed at his impatient brother, but did not say a word until he got into his study and shut the door behind Inuyasha. "Sit down." He said sternly. If Inuyasha had been more awake, he would've fought his brother back for telling him what to do, but he was too tired to do anything.

"So, what's so important that you have to wake me up at 2 in the morning to talk about?"

"Well, I would've done it earlier but…" Sesshomaru coughed. "Anyways… It's about you."

"What about me?"

"How you're fighting of your instincts." Sesshomaru said simply. "I know what's going on with you, brother. You're at the age when your demon… You, long for a mate."

Inuyasha made a 'keh' sound. "Word gets around quickly…"

"Not that, it's obvious. And I have to tell you, Kagome knows what you're going through as well."

"How would she know?"

"Mother."

"Figures… So what about this 'mating' thing do you wish to talk to me about?"

"You cannot deny your instincts. The longer that you do, the more intense the feelings will get… They will get stronger and stronger until, well, you just lose control. I remember when I was trying to suppress my feelings for Rin when they first appeared; I didn't want to move so quickly that she would be frightened… But the longer I held in the feelings, the more and more I wanted her. It's hard to explain the feeling Inuyasha, but I'm sure you know what it is… With Kagome."

"What're you talking about?"

"I know that you have… well, at least your demon half, has feelings for the slave. If showed earlier at the ball… And right now, I can smell Kagome all over you; which means that you've kissed her. I'm not an idiot, Inuyasha. And you need to stop being one."

"I'm not being an idiot!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Really?" Sesshomaru said curiously. "How are you not? Look at yourself Inuyasha!"

"Nothing has changed about me…" He said softly.

"Yes, it has. You've gotten quieter… You let Kagome dance with you the way that she was at the ball; no demon would let a girl do that unless they wanted it."

"You know nothing Sesshomaru."

"I know nothing? I know that if you don't follow your instincts and let your demon do as it wishes, then you will be taken over by it and Kagome will be taken by force! Do not tell me I know nothing, for it happened with Rin and I. But I was strong enough to stop it before I was too late; don't let it happen to you."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I will not mate with a girl that I do not love and one who does not love me!" Inuyasha yelled. "That's not what I want!"

"Are you sure that you don't love her, Inuyasha? I think you're lying."

"I do not love her!"

"Fine, fine. Love, might be too strong of a word… How about… You like her and want her?" Sesshomaru was now smiling, he seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. He loved seeing his brother angry at him.

Inuyasha growled; but Sesshomaru couldn't tell if it was an angry growl or a growl of defeat. "Do you really… Suggest that I go with my instincts brother? I brought her here to be my slave… I never wanted…"

"I know you never wanted it, Inuyasha. But it happened." Sesshomaru paused to think. "Why don't you, as well as Kagome, come with Rin and I to Hawaii?"

"What? Leave dad here alone to run the business by himself?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "He did it before you and I were born, he could do it now."

"I don't know…" Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"Come on, I insist. You could get to know Kagome… You could fall in love with her, and her you… Then you could mate, and you would love the person you were mating…"

Inuyasha sighed. He knew his brother was right. "Fine…" Inuyasha said in defeat. "When were you and Rin leaving?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "The day after… Well… Later today."

Inuyasha looked at his brother with a 'what' look on his face.

"Don't worry. It's not until later this after noon that the plane is to take off. Give Rin your credit card and I'll have her take Kagome to get all the things that she will need."

Inuyasha sighed and his brother looked at him worriedly.

"It's for the best, even you know that Inuyasha. Or would you prefer staying here and taking Kagome by force?"

"No… I wouldn't want that."

"Good, go get some sleep. Just set your credit card on the night stand and I'll pick it up in the morning and give it to Rin. That way you don't have to wake up as early."

Inuyasha nodded and walked to his bedroom.

**A/N: I know that this chapter was shorter… But I didn't want to get too into it so that there wasn't an idea for my next chapter… I will try to have the next one up later today, as well as another one (possibly, no promises…) So yea…**

**I was happy that I got 9 reviews on my last chapter :D It was the most I had gotten for a chapter with this story… Lets shoot for 10 or 11 for this one everyone :D **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again :) Here is the next chapter, like I promised… I'm not going to include Rin taking Kagome shopping in this one because well… I just don't want to, lol. It'll start with waking Inuyasha up and Kagome getting packed and so on and so forth… **

**Review Replies:**

**Angel of Light122: Ok, ok. What Sesshomaru said was that if she did that again, he couldn't control himself and yea… I think you get the point :D Because, if you or anyone else doesn't know… Rin and Sesshomaru mated… And well, yea… I think I hinted that in the last chapter… Well, there's your answer :D**

**WARNING:**** This chapter does contain some material (not quite a lemon) that is not suitable for kids under the age of 18 (even though I'm under than age myself). If you read this and you are not of age, then I do not take responsibility for your little minds getting corrupted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang**

Chapter 11:

Inuyasha groaned as his alarm clock went off. He turned to look over to his night stand and saw that his credit card was already gone, which meant that Kagome was out shopping with Rin. He sat up, his legs hanging off the edge of his bed. He stretched his arms out in front of him then got up, scratching his head as he walked into the bathroom. He turned on the water and then got in when the temperature was just right.

After he was done washing his hair and body, he shut the water off and wrapped his lower half in a towel. He then proceeded to walk out into the main area of his room and pulled out his clothes for the day. However, he was interrupted when there was a knock on his door. Inuyasha growled deeply but went to answer the door. 'I swear if it's Sesshomaru again, I'm going to kill him…' He thought to himself. Yet it was not Sesshomaru at the door.

"Inuyasha," Kagome stopped talking as she got a look at his body. 'Kami…' She thought. 'He looks…'

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked, sounding frustrated.

"Oh!" Kagome said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Sesshomaru sent me to bring you this," She held out Inuyasha's credit card. Inuyasha took and then started closing the door. "And he said that you should start packing!" Kagome added. She saw Inuyasha nod before he shut the door. Kagome then skipped off to her room. **(A/N: Can't tell she's happy that she's going to Hawaii, can ya? Lol)**

"What to take what to take…" Kagome mumbled to herself. She then noticed that the dress that she had worn last night was laying on the ground she picked it up, and the little folded piece of paper the Kikyou had given her fell out. "Oh yea…" She whispered. She bent down and picked it up. She started to unfold it but she was interrupted by Rin.

"You almost done packing?" She asked.

"No," Kagome said quietly. "I'm not sure what to take…"

"Just take what we got you at the store. We can get you a swimsuit in Hawaii when we get there. All you need it what we got at the store…"

"Ok," Kagome said. 'I guess that note will have to wait…' Kagome thought. "I'll be ready in no time then." She said smiling.

Rin nodded. "See you soon then!" Rin chirped as she ran out the door.

Kagome then placed the note down on her end table and got out a small black suitcase. She then folded the clothes that her and Rin bought earlier and placed them neatly in the suitcase. Shirts on one side; pants, shorts, ect. on the other. Then in the middle she placed her underwear and bras and socks. She then closed the suitcase and zipped it up. Before she left the room though, she grabbed the note and tucked it into her pants pocket.

Kagome then walked out of her room to bump into Inuyasha. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Kagome stuttered, blushing.

Inuyasha laughed. "It's alright." He said in a soft voice.

"You all ready to go?" Kagome asked as she started to walk down the hall.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yep," He said. "It doesn't take long for me to pack…"

Kagome smiled, taking in what Kagome said. "So," Kagome started. "Why am I going on this trip with you guys?" She asked; a curious look was on her face.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I thought it would be nice to get away… And you have been a pretty good slave; thought you deserved a break from this place and that you deserved to have a little bit of fun."

"Oh," Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Do you think that your dad will be able to handle all the company issues by himself?"

"If he needs our help, he can always call. We're only going to be gone for 2 weeks; I think he can handle himself."

Kagome nodded and smiled. The two of them then walked down the stairs to the main entrance, to see Sesshomaru and Rin already there with their bags.

"Jeez," Kagome said surprised. "How many bags do you need?"

Sesshomaru laughed and Rin's face got red. "All of the pink ones are hers… The single black one," Sesshomaru said, pointing to a lonely black bag in the mess. "Is mine. Why she needs so many things, I do not know."

"I don't NEED them silly…" Rin said, punching Sesshomaru on the arm lightly. "I simply want all the things in the bags."

Kagome and Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"Shut it." Rin said, glaring at the two.

"Sorry Rin," Kagome said while walking up to Run. "Just your face when you said that was hilarious."

"Yeah, yeah." Rin said. "Let's get going. We don't want to miss the flight." Rin then walked out of the mansion, carrying one bag in each hand; leaving Sesshomaru to take the rest.

"You need any help?" Kagome offered.

"No," Sesshomaru said groaning. "I've got it. Besides," He added. "Rin would kill me if I let you help."

Kagome laughed then headed out the front doors and placed her bags in the trunk of Inuyasha's car. "I'm assuming I'm riding with you?" She asked as Inuyasha placed his bags into the bag.

He shrugged. "Only if you want to."

Kagome then caught sight of Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin was kissing Sesshomaru deeply on the lips, Sesshomaru being pressed up to his car. "I'll ride with you." Kagome said quickly. Inuyasha chuckled when he saw why Kagome had chosen to ride with him.

Kagome got into the car quickly and Inuyasha started the engine. He then slowly drove up to where Sesshomaru and Rin were. "Come on you two!" He shouted. "You can do that when we get there!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled, holding a blushing Rin.

Inuyasha smirked and pressed the gas pedal down getting farther away from the now angry Sesshomaru. Kagome sat in the passenger seat, laughing. "You know he's going to kill you when we get out of the car, right?"

"Nah," Inuyasha said. "He wouldn't kill his brother."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha just scoffed.

It was only a 10 minute ride to get to the little airport, and Sesshomaru and Rin arrived 10 minutes AFTER Kagome and Inuyasha got there.

When Sesshomaru and Rin did get there, Inuyasha was leaning on his car and Kagome was sitting on the roof. "What took you two so long?" Inuyasha teased.

Sesshomaru got out of the car. "I'd shut up if I were you." He snarled, opening the passenger door for Rin.

Inuyasha just laughed. He could smell from Rin that they were up to no good after him and Kagome left. He pinched his nose and Sesshomaru growled, only getting a laugh out of Inuyasha.

Kagome, however, since she didn't have a good sense of smell like Inuyasha did, was confused to no end. She gave Inuyasha a 'what' look.

"You don't want to know." Inuyasha said assuring. Kagome nodded and just shook it off.

"Let's get on the plane." Sesshomaru said. Rin giggled and ran up to the plane and ran up the stairs that led into the main cabin. **(A/N: It's a private jet if you guys were wondering)**

"She's sure full of energy… I wonder why…" Inuyasha said, looking at Sesshomaru who only gave Inuyasha a cheesy smile. Kagome, now completely paying attention, kinda got the jist of what had happened.

After Rin got on the plane, Sesshomaru followed.

"Did they-"

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome's cheeks turned a slight pink. Inuyasha noticed and chuckled. "You at least can't smell it on them."

Kagome made an 'ew' face as she went up the steps into the plane; it only got Inuyasha to burst out laughing instead of a slight chuckle.

Kagome decided to sit towards the back of the plane and Inuyasha decided that he might as well sit next to her, so that he could allow Sesshomaru and Rin some privacy in the front of the plane. However, instead of sitting across from Kagome he sat right next to her. **(A/N: There's a total of 8 seats in the plane… the seats are 2 and 2 and like… 4 seats are in one section with a little eating table in-between, the chairs facing each other… Other than the ones side by side…. Yea, hope that cleared it up for ya guys) **

A voice, Kagome assumed it to be the pilot, came over the intercom of the plane. "Hello, and welcome on this flight to Maui, Hawaii. My name is Hishimaru, and I will be your pilot for this flight. It will be approximately a 10 hour flight, which will put our landing time at 5:30 P.M. **(A/N: I don't know time differences… So be nice!)** I hope you enjoy your flight with us." With that, the voice went away and the engine to the plane started.

Before Kagome knew it, they were flying and she was looking out the window. 'Everything looks so small…' She thought. She felt Inuyasha shift next to her, and then, his face popped up next to hers as well, staring out the window; his body pressing against hers.

"Amazing, isn't it?" He said.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "The view," He said. "It's amazing."

"Oh, yea." Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha laughed and then leaned back into his own seat.

Kagome looked at him and he closed his eyes. "Going to sleep?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Nothing better to do."

Kagome agreed and pulled down the shade that covered the window and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep a lot faster than Inuyasha did.

_-Kagome's Dream-_

_Kagome rolled over onto her side and stared at Inuyasha. He had his eyes closed and was just laying there with no shirt on. Kagome couldn't help but stare. He peeked one eye opened and smirked. _

"_Like what you see, Kagome?" He said smugly._

_Kagome quickly averted her eyes and rolled so that she was now facing the opposite direction. Inuyasha chuckled and got closer to Kagome, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist. _

_  
"Let go of me!" Kagome said angrily, pulling Inuyasha's arms off of her._

"_Oh, come on now," He said, putting his arms around Kagome again, just this time a lot tighter. He leaned his face closer to her and smelled her hair. "You know you like it." He whispered in her ear. _

_Kagome squealed and sat up. "Will you stop it!" Kagome said._

"_You're hurting my feelings, not letting me hold you." Inuyasha pouted. _

"_That's not all you want to do though…" Kagome muttered, low enough that Inuyasha didn't hear._

_But even as though he did hear her, he scooted to her and placed her in his lap. He pulled her hair so that it only rested on one side of her neck. With Kagome's neck open to him, he started to lightly kiss her neck._

_Kagome gasped._

-In real time-

Inuyasha was having trouble sleeping and Kagome had fallen asleep and due to turbulence, her head shifted and was now resting on Inuyasha's chest. 'She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping.' Inuyasha thought and moved one of his hands to slightly touch her cheek.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha quickly pulled his hand back but realized that Kagome was still sleeping. 'What? Is she having a dream about me?' He thought.

_-Back in Kagome's Dream-_

_Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and smiled. _

_  
Inuyasha was still placing soft kisses up and down Kagome's neck, but he didn't just want to kiss her neck. He turned Kagome around on him, all the while still kissing her neck and then started to kiss up. He got to her cheekbone and then started kissing towards her lips._

_Kagome was smiling the entire time. She never was going to admit it straight out, but she loved it when Inuyasha did this, and she knew exactly what he was doing. 'Should I let him get what he wants or should I make him work for it?' Kagome thought. _

_  
When Inuyasha got to the corner of Kagome's lips, Kagome moved her head slightly so that Inuyasha's goal was yet again, farther away. She heard Inuyasha growl softly but she only giggled. Soon, Inuyasha was back to the corner of her lips and Kagome moved her head again, just this time Inuyasha grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her lips roughly._

_Kagome instantly kissed him back even though her plan to make him work for it didn't work out. She couldn't resist not kissing him. She felt complete when Inuyasha's lips met hers and when his tongue explored her mouth and hers explored his._

_Kagome pulled back, breaking the kiss only to have Inuyasha kiss down her neck again. Kagome's breathing was getting faster and she was getting aroused just by Inuyasha kissing her. She felt Inuyasha's hands venture to the hem of her shirt in the back. She smiled as Inuyasha's hands when up the shirt and was touching her skin, pressing her closer to him._

-In real time-

Kagome was stirring in Inuyasha's chest. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about.' Inuyasha thought as Kagome's hand gripped his shirt tightly. However, Inuyasha wasn't prepared for the scent that hit him. 'She's… Aroused.' He thought. 'What the fuck is she dreaming about?!?' He yelled in his mind when Kagome said his name again.

_-Back in Kagome's Dream-_

_Kagome tilted her head farther to the side, allowing Inuyasha more access to her collar bone. Her hands wandered around Inuyasha's back pulling him closer to her even though they were as close as they could possibly get. Inuyasha then went back up Kagome's lips and kissed her passionately, instantly pressing his tongue into her mouth._

_His hands gripped the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up, making sure that Kagome didn't mind. When Kagome didn't seem to mind with what he was doing, he swiftly pulled it up and over her head. As is only a second of being off her lips was too much, he smashed his lips back onto Kagome's; their skin touching other than where Kagome's bra was on. (Still have their pants on)_

_Inuyasha then pressed Kagome over onto the grass so that she was flat on her back and Inuyasha was hovering over her. He kissed down her neck and in-between her breast and down past her belly-button to where her jeans ended. Inuyasha kissed along the hem of her pants and then brought his hands down and un-buttoned them, slowly pulling them down to reveal Kagome in only her bra and underwear. He leaned back down and kissed Kagome softly yet passionately._

-In real time-

Inuyasha stiffened as he smelled Kagome's arousal spike even more. 'Kami…' He thought. 'She needs to wake up soon.' He shifted and Kagome stirred, her eyes not opening. Just the smell of Kagome's arousal was getting Inuyasha… Well… He was having trouble controlling himself. He couldn't help but notice the problem that it was causing him in his lower region. 'Damn you Kagome!' He yelled in his mind.

Sesshomaru walked back because he had to go to the bathroom. As he walked by, he smelled Kagome's arousal and looked at Kagome. He almost burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled.

"She's sleeping?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I feel bad for you…" Sesshomaru said chuckling then walking on.

_-Back in Kagome's Dream-_

_Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her and then rolled on top of him, taking control of the situation. She leaned down and kissed him softly before kissing down his neck and down his bare chest. She couldn't help but tease him by doing this a few times, because since she was on him, she could fully feel the affects that she had on the hanyou under her._

_After kissing up and down his body a few times, she bite his neck softly before kissing back down and kissing around the hem of his jeans. She couldn't help but smirk when she heard Inuyasha gasp. She didn't know whether or not to tease him more or give him what he wanted… She decided that he had enough torture and unzipped his pants… Revealing…_

-In real time-

Kagome woke up startled and breathing heavily. It took her a few seconds before she realized that she was on a plane on her was to Hawaii.

"Have a nice dream?" Inuyasha asked.

The rumble from Inuyasha's chest made Kagome jump and look at him, blushing. "Uh… Yeah." Kagome said softly. "I guess…"

'So that was all a dream?' She thought.

"What'd you dream about?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"Umm… I was at a carnival and there were scary monsters." Kagome said, hoping Inuyasha didn't know the truth by her sleep talking or something.

'Liar… But I'll let it go for now…' He thought. "Sounds like an interesting dream." He said.

"It was… How much longer of the plane ride do we have?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm…" Inuyasha was about to answer, but the pilot came over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now on our final approach to Maui, Hawaii airport. If you could please fasten your seatbelts it would be much appreciated."

"I guess he answered your question." Inuyasha said smiling.

'Why is he so happy?' Kagome thought. She was about to ask him, but he talked first.

"Look outside. I bet the view is a lot better than it was when we were leaving." Inuyasha said.

Kagome did as he said to and pulled up the blind that covered the window, she stared in awe at what she saw. "it's beautiful." Kagome said, dumbstruck.

"Yea," Inuyasha said. "It is." However, Inuyasha wasn't staring out the window.

**A/N: And there's the end of the chapter :) I am so proud of myself for writing a long one and not having a song in it to take up room, lol. I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. I couldn't help but laughing with switching back and forth between the dream and then the dream going no where… I was thinking "I wonder how many people this will piss off"… I truly did enjoy writing this chapter. Anyways… Even though I didn't get as many reviews that I wanted for the last chapter… I posted this anyways cause I wanted to know what people thought of this one :D I expect more reviews for this chapter though!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter :D Also, I want everyone to tell me in reviews if my chapters have no point… I really do want there to be a point to my chapters, and if some don't, then please tell me and I will try and make the next ones seem to have a point, lol. And yea… The next chapters may seem like they have no point because it's about Inuyasha and Kagome falling in love… Cause I don't want my story to be all like… "Grr, you're a slave" then next "Ooh! I love you" ya know? Lol, anyways, on with this chapter! **

**And I don't post just to post a chapter… I do it because I really have nothing better to do than write… And then before I know it, I have a place where I want the chapter to end… So I post it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang**

Chapter 12:

Kagome breathed in the fresh air when she walked of the plane. She blinked a few times as well when she got off because it was so bright. She heard Inuyasha laugh and she glared at him. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You." He said simply before walking down to a limo and placing his bags in the trunk.

Kagome growled but grabbed her bags and placed them in the back of the limo like Inuyasha did. She then hopped into the limo, only to wait 5 minutes before everyone else joined her because Rin and Sesshomaru were too busy putting bags in the back and Inuyasha was leaning on the side of the limo, watching them extremely amused.

Rin sighed as she got into the limo in which had air conditioning. "It's a lot hotter here than I thought. I don't know how I'm going to survive two weeks with this heat."

"You'll get used to it." Sesshomaru said as he got into the limo. "It'll take a few days though… But I don't think that you should stay in the hotel room the entire time because it has air conditioning."

Rin pouted. "How did you know my plan?" She asked.

Sesshomaru just laughed and pulled Rin to him, snuggling his head into Rin's neck.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said loudly. "Can't you two at least wait till we get to the hotel and Kagome and I are out of the limo?"

Rin pulled away from Sesshomaru blushing only to get a low growl from Sesshomaru. "We can at least wait until we get there, Fluffy." Rin said, poking Sesshomaru's nose.

"Fluffy?" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. Rin nodded simply and both of them burst out laughing.

"I'd shut it if I were you…" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome stopped laughing but Inuyasha continued.

"Just be nice… Fluffy." Kagome said smirking at his nickname.

The car ride after they got over the whole "Fluffy" thing was quiet, and Kagome didn't really like it. But luckily it didn't take too much longer to get to the hotel. "Oh," Rin said as Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the car. "You guys got your own room… I think its 203 or something. It has a view of the ocean and everything. Sesshomaru and I have reservations at a restaurant nearby, so we'll see both of you tomorrow."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded as the limo departed and the two were outside alone. "Come on," Inuyasha said. "I'm tired."

"Didn't you sleep on the plane?" Kagome asked, following him.

"Uh-well, not really. I guess I don't sleep very well on planes."

Kagome made an 'o' face.

"Hello," Inuyasha said to a man at the reception desk. "I don't know what name my brother put us in… But they said the room was 203 or something like that."

The man nodded and started typing things on the computer. "Ah, are you Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Well, your reservation was changed. You will now be residing in the Presidential Suit. All you do is go to the elevators to the right and then go to the very last floor."

"Ah…" Inuyasha said. "May I ask who changed the reservations?"

The man smiled. "It was a Mr. Inutaisho Takahashi and a Mrs. Izayoi Takahashi."

"I should've known…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he walked away with Kagome following.

They got into the elevator and Kagome couldn't resist… She pushed all the buttons that she possibly could… She giggled when she saw Inuyasha's face.

"Damn child…"

"I'm no child!" Kagome said pouting. "I've just never done that before." She said smiling.

Inuyasha growled every time the elevator stopped and people got on. Sure, there were only 7 floors… But it was making Inuyasha angry.

"Hey, you're at least lucky." Kagome said. "If this was a hotel with like, 30 floors THEN that would give you a reason to be mad." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed in relief when they got to the final floor. When they got off the elevator, there wasn't a hallway but there was a little space of flooring and then a door. Inuyasha entered the key and the door lock popped and Inuyasha opened the door.

When Kagome walked into the room she stared in awe. No room in the mansion even looked like this one did. The main area was a type of lounge and then the whole wall opposite the door was a giant window and Kagome could see everything… The ocean looked spectacular.

"Wow…" Kagome muttered as she went around exploring the room. The bedroom… Dampened Kagome's mood. "There's only one bed…"

"And?" Inuyasha said as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome 'eeped' and ran to look at the bathroom which had a huge tub, as well as a shower. Kagome eyed the tub, it was tempting to her but she decided that now wouldn't be the best of times to take a bath, since they just got there.

When she was running out of the bathroom, Inuyasha quickly grabbed her and held her close. "You hungry?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head no but then her stomach growled.

Inuyasha laughed. "I take that as a yes."

Kagome blushed and nodded.

"I'll get room service to bring something up. Anything you would prefer?"

"No," Kagome said. "I'll eat just about anything right now."

Inuyasha smiled and turned to leave. "You can take a bath if you want."

'How'd he know that I? Oh, never mind.' Kagome thought as she ran into the front area and grabbed some clothes and then ran back into the bathroom. She turned the bath water on and then poured some stuff that would make bubbles in it. When the bath was filled, Kagome got in and sighed. She didn't remember the last time that she took a bath… She always took showers at the mansion cause her room didn't have an actual bathtub.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander… But eventually it wandered to where it shouldn't have. 'I wonder… If my dream had a meaning to it…' Kagome thought and then blushed when she remembered where it had left off. 'I wonder… What he actually looks like…' She thought.

:::::With Inuyasha:::::

Inuyasha sat down after her ordered some food to be brought up to their room. He looked around. Out the window he saw that the sun was setting and that it was making the few clouds in the sky a pinkish color. As he studied it more, he noticed that the balcony outside of their room wasn't tiny like others, they had a pool and Jacuzzi as well as some chairs.

Inuyasha smirked at his thoughts of what he could do with Kagome here, but then he snapped out of it when he heard the door knock and a voice say "room service". He sighed as he went and answered the door. A young man, looked to be around the age of 15 walked in and placed a cart in the middle of the room. Inuyasha thanked him and gave the boy a $5 tip.

A few minutes later, he heard Kagome get out of the bathtub. 'I wonder… What she looks like.' He thought and was tempted to walk into the bathroom and stare at Kagome, but his human instincts kicked in and he decided it would be for the best if he didn't.

Kagome soon walked out of the bathroom, wearing short black shorts and a red tank-top.

'Kami…' Inuyasha thought. 'Why does she have to wear stuff like that?" Inuyasha complained in his head.

"That smells good." Kagome said as she went over to the plates of food. "What'd you get exactly?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I said bring up the best they had." He walked over to the plates and pulled the bottle of champagne out of the ice that it was sitting in. He opened it and started to poor himself some.

Kagome looked at him with a funny look. Inuyasha looked at her. "What? You want some?"

Kagome shook her head no. "I'm underage."

Inuyasha laughed then stopped. "Come to think of it… How old are you exactly?"

"Eighteen. I was in my senior year of high school when…" Kagome drifted off.

"When?"

"Oh," Kagome smiled. "It's nothing."

Inuyasha knew that she was lying but didn't want to press the matter. The two ate in silence. "Hey," Inuyasha said after he was taking his last few bites. "You want to go for a swim after you're done?"

Kagome looked out onto the balcony and nodded. "Why not?"

"Well," Inuyasha said getting up. "I'm going to go change. You did bring a swimsuit, right?" Kagome's eyes opened in shock and Inuyasha took that as a no. "There's a gift shop down in the main lobby. I'll run and get you one." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's body and then left the room.

While Inuyasha was down and picking out a swimsuit for Kagome, Kagome sat in the room in silence while finishing the little food that she had left. "Wonder what we're going to do about the one bed thing…" Kagome said to herself as she leaned back into her chair. "I guess we'll figure it out when it's time to go to bed…" She finished and took the last bite of her food. Before she knew it, Inuyasha was back and tossed her a red bikini with a black heart on the left side of the top and one on the right on the bottoms. "Red?" Kagome asked.

"It was better than everything else that they had down there. Besides, last time I saw you in red it looked fine."

Kagome nodded then headed to the bathroom to change. When she came out of the bathroom, she had wrapped herself in one of the white robes that they had in the bathroom. She looked around for Inuyasha but didn't see him anywhere, but when she heard a splash, she knew he was already in the pool. She walked out and could only stare at Inuyasha. She had never seen him without a shirt on before other than in her dreams… And this, was WAY better than her dreams.

Inuyasha turned and smiled at her but then only frowned. "Why do you have the robe on?" He asked, sounding a little disappointed.

Kagome laughed. "I'll take it off when I decide to go into the pool… Just I'll watch for a little while." Kagome asked simply, sitting down on one of the chairs that sat beside the pool. She closed her eyes and tuned out the rest of the world, which she should not have done.

Inuyasha quietly got out of the pool, making sure not to snap Kagome out of the zone that she was in and crept to her, not making even the slightest noise. He smirked down at her when he reached her and she didn't even open her eyes. He reached down and snatched Kagome into his arms quickly, and even before Kagome opened her eyes, she was in the water in the nice bathrobe.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled angrily. However, she couldn't help but smile when she saw how amused the hanyou was. "You're just evil…" She growled when she swam over to the side of the pool. She was going to crawl out but Inuyasha grabbed onto her and pulled her away.

"Come on," He said. "You said you'd swim with me. So that's what you're doing." He took one hand off of Kagome and with the other he started to take off the wet robe that Kagome was still wearing. When he had it off of her he let go of her and swam back to the side of the pool and placed the robe near the edge. He turned around and there wasn't a Kagome. He smiled though when he looked down into the water and saw Kagome swimming near the bottom of the pool. A few seconds later, Kagome came up for a breath and she was snagged by Inuyasha again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Kagome said annoyed.

"Because I can…" Inuyasha paused. "And I find it cute how you get angry."

Kagome growled and started struggling to get away, but since her skin was now wet as well as Inuyasha's, it was no use. Eventually she just gave up and relaxed. Yet, that's when Inuyasha dropped her and she sunk under water. "Hey!" She yelled when she got back above the water and smacked Inuyasha on the back of the head.

Inuyasha snarled and then started swimming, causing Kagome to swim backwards. Of course, with just her lick, the end on the pool came too fast and Inuyasha was once again, pressing her up against some sort of wall.

"Why do you always do this?" Kagome asked, trying to get her mind off of how close he was to her and the fact that he had no shirt on and she was basically in her bra and underwear.

Inuyasha chuckled then pressed harder. "Because I simply overpower you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Can you please stop? You're crushing me."

Inuyasha didn't pull away but her relieved the pressure that he was placing on Kagome. Kagome frowned but didn't say anything until Inuyasha's eyes got glossed over and he started leaning in. She didn't know why he got like this, but since it didn't happen all the time, Kagome just thought that it was him wanting to find a mate. "I thought you wanted to swim." She said quickly before his lips touched hers. However, her sudden sound didn't affect him this time and he placed his lips softly on hers.

Kagome didn't plan on kissing him back, but when he pressed harder on her lips, a fire ignited in the pit of her stomach and what her body wanted took over. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and deepened the kiss. She didn't know why she was doing it, but at the moment she didn't care.

Inuyasha pulled away from the wall a little bit, but still against it a tiny bit. He put his arms around Kagome's lower back and pulled her tightly to him.

**A/N: And I'm deciding to leave it off there… And I'm sorry if the characters seem a little confusing… Like with the ball chapter and stuff Kagome seemed willing to kiss Inuyasha and stuff, but now she's kinda ify about it cause she remembered the mate thing, lol… So yea… As I said, the next chapters might seem like fill in chapters cause it's all going to be about things in Hawaii and yea… **

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I just got really busy with cleaning and stuff like that… I was working on this a little bit everyday though :)**


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Heya everyone! Sorry for not updating for a few days… Life has been kinda busy :/ So yea… Here's this chapter :)

**And thank you everyone for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang**

Chapter 13:

Inuyasha pulled away from the wall a little bit, but still against it a tiny bit. He put his arms around Kagome's lower back and pulled her tightly to him.

Kagome didn't mind until she felt Inuyasha messing with the back strap of her upper bikini and she pulled away and slapped Inuyasha on the face. At first, Inuyasha was a little surprised at what had happened, then he saw Kagome's face and it just broke him. She looked as if he had taken advantage of her cause he was more powerful and because she was his slave; but that's not the reason why he did it at all.

"Kagome…" He was going to continue but Kagome went fully against the wall and pulled herself out of the pool, leaving Inuyasha there stunned. 'Damnit.' Inuyasha thought as he just stayed where he was in the pool.

Kagome was now inside of the room again and wrapped a towel around herself. She dried off quickly and then placed some black and red checkered baggy p.j pants on and then put on a red baggy shirt. She then went to the side of the bed and sat down. She looked at the phone and decided to call the front desk.

"_This is the front desk, how can I help you?" _A male voice said over the phone.

"Yes," Kagome said. "Can I have the room number of a Sesshomaru Takahashi?"

"_Can I ask why you need this information?"_

"I'm his… Sister-in-law." Kagome lied.

"_Oh, of course. His room number is… Let me see…" _Kagome heard some typing on the other line. _His room number is 501. That's on the fifth door and on the left side of the elevators."_

"Thank you." Kagome said, hanging up the phone. She quickly threw a black sweatshirt on since it was sort of like her security blanket and then ran out the room door. Just as she walked out, Inuyasha came in from the pool. 'Wonder where she's going…' Inuyasha thought. 'Might as well let her have her space.' He thought and then went to go and take a shower.

Kagome was soon on the fifth floor and looking at the door that read 501. She raised her hand and knocked on it lightly. A cheerful Rin answered the door, he hair a little messy; Kagome didn't even want to know. "What're you doing here?" Rin asked a little worried. "Something happen?"

"Ummm…" Kagome hesitated and wondered if she should tell Rin. "There's nothing really wrong… But yes, something did happen. I'd rather not talk about it though."

Rin nodded and then noticed that she hadn't asked Kagome into the room. "Oh, come in please." Rin said and went back into the room and then closed the door when Kagome was inside. Kagome couldn't help but avert her eyes when she saw a shirtless Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru noticed her presence though, he quickly jumped up and went into the bedroom part of the room and put on a shirt.

Kagome giggled when she saw that the shirt he chose was black and then there was a white little dog on it. "She picked it." He said sourly when he saw what Kagome was laughing at.

"Sure, sure. What ever you say, Fluffy." Kagome grinned when she got a deep growl from Sesshomaru as he turned on the TV and went to relax on the couch.

"So… How long do you think you'll hang out with us?" Rin questioned, taking a seat next to Sesshomaru.

"As long as you guys let me…" Kagome said. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything…" She said softly and saw Sesshomaru smile.

"Well… Why don't we watch a movie and then you head back to your room? 'Cause obviously, you didn't want to be in yours since you're here."

Kagome nodded and sat on the little one-person recliner as Sesshomaru and Rin snuggled up in a blanket. They decided that they would watch "Gladiator" which just happened to be Kagome's favorite movie. **(A/N: If you haven't seen this movie, then go out and watch it NOW!)**

Towards the middle of the movie, Kagome's eyes started to drift shut, and before the movie ended, she was sound asleep with a peaceful look on her face.

"Oh," Rin said as she looked at Kagome. "She looks so peaceful. I think we should just let her rest and stay here tonight."

Sesshomaru groaned in disagreement but then when Rin gave him a sad look, he gave in. "We should get to bed ourselves," He said as he picked Rin up bridal style and carried her off into the bedroom area. "It's going to be a long say tomorrow."

Rin nodded and yawned.

:::::Morning:::::

Kagome woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She opened her eyes, rubbing them so that he vision cleared. "Hey, Kagome. I was just about to wake you." Rin said, walking over with a plate in her hands. She handed the plate to Kagome and went to the little kitchen area and grabbed one for herself. "Sesshomaru is still sleeping and I doubt he'll enjoy being woken up… So after we're done, we could leave a note… You run to your room and get your bikini and then we go to the beach."

Kagome nodded after she took a bite of he pancake. "That's sounds like fun." She said and took another bite.

"It's a plan then."

Kagome and Rin then ate in silence and Kagome left to go get her bikini as Rin wrote a note to leave fore Sesshomaru.

Kagome opened the door to her room quietly (she took a key with her when she left) and crept in. She looked around and finally saw Inuyasha sprawled out on the bed; one leg sticking out of the sheets (kinda tangled in them) and then his chest was not under the covers. Kagome blushed and then looked around for where she had left her bikini. She finally found it on top of her suitcase and then went into the bathroom to slip it on under a black tank top and short red shorts. She exited the bathroom just as quietly as she entered the room and headed for the door.

However, she was grabbed from behind and thrown on the bed. "Where the fuck were you?" Inuyasha said angrily, he had pinned Kagome down on the bed and was on top of her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said, a bit shocked. She didn't know that Inuyasha was awake; she had tried her best not to wake him.

"I said, where the fuck were you?" Inuyasha said, a little bit angrier than the last time her said it.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Kagome spat. "Now get off of me!"

Inuyasha growled. "Not until you tell me where you were." He said stubbornly.

Kagome sighed and knew that she wouldn't win this and wouldn't get away from telling him. "I was in Sesshomaru and Rin's room. I fell asleep while watching a movie. And now, I am supposed to meet Rin downstairs in the lobby, but instead I have you tackling me to the bed and asking extremely rudely where I was, when it's non of your fucking business." Kagome said harshly. "Now get the fuck off of me."

Inuyasha listened and got up. "Sorry…" He said quietly, but Kagome paid no attention to him and left the hotel room to meet with Rin in the lobby.

"So, which beach are we going to?"

"Dunno," Rin said simply as the two of them walked out of the hotel and into the sunlight. It was a nice warm day, not a cloud in the sky and you could hear the birds chirping their lovely morning tune.

Kagome and Rin walked in silence on the sidewalk and then Rin found a spot on the beach near their hotel hat she thought would be perfect. Rin walked a little faster to claim her spot and laid down two towels; one pink and one black down onto the sand and put up a small little sun umbrella for the two girls to sit under if the sun was too hot for them (they carried this stuff out… Just I didn't want to say it before xD).

"This is nice." Kagome said as she took off her clothes to reveal her red bikini that she had worn the night before and laid down on the black towel; attracting the sun to get Kagome a better tan.

Rin nodded and copied Kagome, only she was wearing a nice purple bikini and she laid down on the pink towel. "So," Rin started, her eyes closed. "Mind telling me what happened that caused you to come to our room last night?" Rin asked.

Kagome sighed.

"I know it deals with Inuyasha, so just spill it out."

Kagome nodded even though Rin wasn't looking at her. "Well… We first got moved to the Presidential Suit, thanks to Inutaisho and Izayoi… and then Inuyasha and I go for a swim in the pool; everything going great and then… Well…" Kagome blushed and was having a hard time coming out with the right words. "Inuyasha and I… We kissed… And started making out in the pool… untilhestartedtomesswiththebackofmybikiniandthenIkindarantoyouguys." Kagome said the last part quickly but Rin caught every word that she said.

"You're worried that he's just doing it because of the whole "Finding his mate" thing, right?" Rin was now on her side, looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "And I'm his slave… I'm not supposed to…"

"Kagome, you can't help it if you're attracted to someone."

Kagome blushed. "I NEVER SAID I WAS ATTRACTED TO HIM!" Kagome said, almost yelling.

Rin held up her hands, meaning that she didn't mean any harm. "Kagome, I'm just saying the truth and you know it."

"I guess you're right." Kagome said giving up.

"Do you like him?" Rin perked up, obviously interested in the subject.

"What!?!?" Kagome said, sounding like the mere suggestion or her liking Inuyasha was a completely insane idea.

"Oh, come on Kagome." Rin said. "Spit it out."

"There is no WAY that I like Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "He is arrogant, self-centered, egotistical, stuck-up, vain, vainglorious, highfalutin, hoity-toity, pretentious-"

"Ok, ok, enough Kagome." Rin said groaning. "I still think you like him…" She murmured, loud enough though that Kagome could hear her.

Kagome growled and her face turned a deep red, but she didn't say anything. 'Do I like Inuyasha?' She thought before she went onto her back again and closed her eyes, taking a little cat-nap.

**A/N: There you go everyone! You got a chapter :) Sorry again for not updating quickly… As I said… Life is kinda hectic right now… So yea, I'll have the next chapter up soon! Maybe tomorrow or the day after! And thanks for all the reviews! I got 13 :D YAY! lol**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story :D I still enjoy writing it… lol… And it's going to be longer than I thought most likely… Cause I'm going to create… a TRAGEDY! Lol, just kidding, but it will be longer than I thought :D**

**And I know you all are probably still thinking "What the hell did the note say!?!?!" lol, well… I have a plan for that being revealed… But I need to go like… A few more chapters… Like… 3-5, lol… So it'll be a while :) Cause Kagome kinda forgot about the note for the time being, lol**

**Review Replies:**

**BoredGirl17- (About chapter 1) Ok, so the deal is, is that at first I had a different story beginning… And then I rewrote it. So basically, in the other one Kagome was 12 and stuff like that… But then I changed the story and put that there for the people who had read the other first chapter. Sorry for the confusion :) And as for the note… Well, I mentioned that in the earlier before I started the review replies in this chapter**

**MartailArts Writer- I was going to have something like what you thought, but then I decided to do something a little different… So just read the chapter and I hope you enjoy it :D Thanks for your constant reviews by the way!**

**Penguins0013- I know what you mean by normally reading complete stories. I don't like it how some just stop and never review and I really like the stories… But yea… I'll try to update as soon as possible so that you and everyone else don't have to wait as long, and I'll try not to let my hectic life get in the way of me writing :)**

**King Stephen IV- Haha! I love Death Race too xD Never seen The Comebacks though**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang**

Chapter 14:

"Ok, ok, enough Kagome." Rin said groaning. "I still think you like him…" She murmured, loud enough though that Kagome could hear her.

Kagome growled and her face turned a deep red, but she didn't say anything. 'Do I like Inuyasha?' She thought before she went onto her back again and closed her eyes, taking a little cat-nap.

:::::With Inuyasha:::::

Inuyasha sat in a chair out by the pool thinking. 'Why the fuck do I care where she was last night?' He thought to himself. 'I probably really overreacted… I should go apologize.' Inuyasha got up from his chair. 'Shit! I don't know where she went!'

Inuyasha ran into the bedroom and picked up the phone, dialing the number for the front desk; the same man who picked up the other night for Kagome, answered the phone.

"_Can I help you, Mr. Takahashi?"_ The man asked. Knowing the residents name from the call last night.

"Can you connect me to my brother's room please?"

"_Sure thing. Is something wrong?"_

"No, but the sooner you get him on the phone, the better." Inuyasha growled.

"_Yes, ok." _The voice stopped and was replaced by ringing on the other line. After a few seconds, there was the sound of someone picking the phone up.

"_This is Sesshomaru Takahashi speaking."_

"Hey, Sesshomaru, this is Inuyasha."

"_No shit. What do you want?"_

"Do you by any chance know where Rin and Kagome went?"

"_Rin left a note saying they were going to walk around and find a nice beach spot nearby, why do you ask? Did something happen between you and Kagome?"_

"A beach?" Inuyasha questioned.

"_Isn't that what I just said Inuyasha?"_

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"_I was busy. Look, just come down to room 501 and we can talk about this and then go torture the girls. Deal?"_

Inuyasha nodded and then remembered that his brother was on the phone and couldn't see him nod his head. "Yea, I'll be down in a minute."

Inuyasha waited to hear a **click** on the other line and then hung up the phone himself. He then ran and put on his swimming trunks and then placed a white wife beater on that showed off his abs. He then took the key to the room, shoving it in his pocket and then ran out the door, making sure to close it tight. He was soon down and knocking on the door. Sesshomaru opened it and walked out.

"Do you know what beach or what part of the beach they went to?" Inuyasha asked his brother when they both entered the elevator and pressed the first floor button.

"Well… Rin didn't say, but we can sniff them out if anything. It won't be that hard, even with all the different smells."

"Right…" Inuyasha murmured. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out and were soon out in the sunlight. "Why the hell does it have to be so fucking bright here?" Inuyasha said angrily, trying to glare at the sun, but his eyes watered too much and he had to look away.

"It's Hawaii, what do you expect? Now, let's see…" Sesshomaru sniffed the air and then started walking in the direction that had Rin and Kagome's scent. It wasn't long before they saw the girls lying on the beach, their eyes closed.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Kagome. He didn't really get a good look at her in her bikini last night, but oh boy, if he had there would've been nothing that would've stopping him from going farther; even if Kagome pulled away. She was getting a nice tan on her frail skin and her stomach was perfectly smooth… He legs long and toned… 'Wow…' Inuyasha thought. Sure, he had seen her in her bra and underwear, but she covered up quickly and he couldn't get a perfect look at her… But now he was glad that he hadn't before.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in a funny voice. "Close your mouth…"

Inuyasha then realized that his mouth was open in awe and his brother was chuckling lightly. "Shut up…" Inuyasha said, a slight pink shade tinted his cheeks.

"Come on." Sesshomaru said and the boys started towards the girls who were 'sleeping' peacefully. Sesshomaru smirked when he looked at his brother who obviously thought the same thing. The beach was not far from where the girls had placed their towel… They wouldn't have enough time to react since they would just be waking up…

"On the count of three…" Sesshomaru said.

"One…Two…Three!" Inuyasha yelled and picked up Kagome as Sesshomaru picked up Rin, the girls opened their eyes only to close them when warm salt water hit their eyes. They came up gasping for breath. They opened their eyes, rubbing the salt out and glared.

"Fluffy…" Rin growled.

Sesshomaru actually had a scared look on his face and back away from the edge of the water.

"Get… Back here…" Rin got out of the water and walked slowly towards her mate.

"Be nice…" Sesshomaru whimpered. **(A/N: HAHAHAHA! Sesshomaru whimpering! I crack myself up… lol… He's scared! Hehe!)** Rin was now right in front of him glaring.

"You… are not…" She started. "Going to get anything from me, for the rest of the trip here." She said before walking away to dry off on her towed that wasn't too far away. Sesshomaru followed with a sad face, and then turned around to still see Inuyasha laughing and Kagome sitting on her ass in the water. He then didn't pay anymore attention…

Kagome sat there, waves hitting her back. She remembered the last time that Inuyasha had thrown her into water… She then snapped out of thoughts and looked at the laughing Inuyasha. His face was turning red from the lack of oxygen. Kagome growled and got up, and walked away without saying a word to Inuyasha. 'How the fuck can he be such an ass and act like nothing happened and we didn't fight?' Kagome thought as she continued to walk down the beach. She decided that it would be best for her to have alone time, but she didn't get what she wanted.

"Hey, beautiful." A male' voice said. Kagome looked up (she had been looking down at the sand while walking) and came eye to eye with a wolf demon. Kagome blushed.

"Uh… Hello." She said and started to walk again.

"My name's Kouga," He said as he placed his arm over Kagome's shoulder, only to have it removed. He was a little disappointed, but didn't care. "What's your name, honey?"

"Kagome." Kagome said and started to pick up her pace.

"What's the rush for, my Kagome?"

Kagome halted. "You're Kagome?" She said angrily and turned to look at Kouga. "First off, we just fucking met and you're putting your nasty arm on me. Second, you don't just fucking call someone yours. I am not yours, now leave me the fuck alone." Kagome stomped off, and apparently Kouga didn't get the hint and followed her.

"You're feisty; I like feisty girls."

"Go. The. Fuck. Away." Kagome said.

Kouga sighed and left when he finally got the hint.

Kagome sighed and decided to walk a little further down the beach before she sat down under a palm tree. "It's so peaceful here…" Kagome mumbled to herself out loud, watching seagulls flying with the wind. She fell backwards, the sand cushioning her fall and then just stared at the palm leaves moving with the wind.

:::::With Inuyasha:::::

Inuyasha sat in a tree close to where Kagome decided to lie down under a palm tree. For some reason, he wanted to know that she was ok… And good thing too that he followed her, or else that stupid wolf-demon wouldn't have left her alone. He didn't know what it was about this girl that his demon side was so attracted to… But he was determined to figure out what it was. He knew why his human side liked her… It was her smile, her laugh, even the way she sounded when she was annoyed that made him like her in that way… But his demon side was different. It was more controlling; possessive.

'I need to find out what it is…' He thought as he started to think of so many things that he wouldn't be able to hear or smell if he was just a human. 'I'll ask Sesshomaru later…' And with that, he jumped off the tree and headed to where Kagome was.

Kagome opened her eyes when she heard light footsteps in the sand near her. She groaned and turned when she saw that it was Inuyasha.

"Hey…" He said quietly as he sat down next to her. Kagome didn't say anything. "Look, I'm here… Cause I want to apologize. I didn't mean to act the way that I did this morning… And it was completely Sesshomaru's idea to throw you guys in the ocean…"

Once again, Kagome didn't say a word. However, something inside of her gut longed for her to speak… Longed to tell Inuyasha that it was ok and that he had nothing to be sorry for and that she should be the one saying sorry; yet she wasn't going to give into that side.

"Can you at least say something Kagome?" Inuyasha said sighing.

"You are forgiven." She said in a monotone voice. She didn't even turn to face Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, he placed a hand on Kagome's bare side and Kagome jumped. "Don't ignore me… Please?"

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha giving her the cutest face that she had ever seen. 'Fuck…' Kagome thought. 'I'm no match for that…'

"Fine. But I get to have payback one of these days without you getting pissed off at me."

Inuyasha nodded but had the feeling that he would regret it later.

The sun was high up in the sky and the birds were now starting to dive down to the ocean to catch their mid-day meal. Inuyasha never took his eyes off of Kagome and eventually, like Kagome hadn't had enough sleep already, she was sleeping and her breaths were even.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha heard a female voice yell. "Inuyasha!" It was Rin.

Inuyasha got up off the sand, leaving Kagome and her sleeping form there under the palm tree and ran over to meet Rin. "There you are!" Rin said, sounding a little out of breath. "We've been looking for you everywhere. Your scents got drifted by the wind and… Wow…" Rin said as she saw the view of the ocean.

In this little spot that Kagome had decided to stop in, had clearer water than at the beach and you could see all the different colors of coral not too far off and could see little fish up near the banks. There were more birds over here than the main beach as well.

"So… Where's Kagome?" Rin said as she snapped out of the state of amazement. Sesshomaru was no beside her. Inuyasha simply pointed to the palm tree that Kagome rested under and Run nodded. "Well, we were wondering if you guys wanted to get something to eat. We could go back to the hotel and eat or go back, get ready and go out… Or whatever you want to do."

"That sounds good. You two make up the decision on your guys' way to the hotel and I'll go get Kagome… We'll meet you there."

Both Rin and Sesshomaru nodded and then started walking back form the way they came. Inuyasha went back to the palm tree and lightly shook Kagome's shoulders. She didn't even make a noise. 'Why the hell does she have to be such a light sleeper?' Inuyasha thought. He tried another few times to get Kagome up, but when he saw that there was no chance in Kagome waking up at all, Inuyasha bent down and carefully picked her up bridal style; not waking her up.

The cool breeze picked up and Inuyasha shivered when the run went behind some clouds that had rolled in. 'Some freaky weather…' He thought. Soon, they were at the hotel and Inuyasha was up in the Presidential Suit; Kagome asleep on the bed. He went into the room with the couch and TV and called the front desk, getting patched though to Sesshomaru and Rin's room

"_Hello?" _A cheerful Rin said.

"Hey, I don't think Kagome will be up for going out to lunch. I'll stay here with her and you two go out and have some fun… She's passed out on the bed… She didn't even wake up when I carried her here."

"_Oh, ok." _Rin said. _"It's such a bummer that you can't come… Maybe next time!" _She said hopefully.

"Yea, next time." Inuyasha said, and once again, he waited to hear the **click** on the other end of the line before placing the phone down where it belonged. He walked into the room with the bed and couldn't help but stare at Kagome. She looked peaceful and her face was a light color, a little tan from her staying out in the sun. He walked up to her and gently brushed his hand across her cheek, and pulled a strand of hair behind her cheek.

'Her skin's so soft…' He thought when he kept on rubbing her cheek lightly. He pulled his arm away quickly when Kagome moved suddenly, her eyes opening slightly then closing again. 'I don't think that she noticed…' He thought and then walked away.

Inuyasha walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of boxers and then a pair of plain black jean pants. He then walked into the bathroom and closed the door, taking off his shirt first and then other items and then stepped into the shower. He sighed when the warm water hit his body… he just stood there for minutes, not moving; only thinking. That was, until there was a light knock on the door.

Inuyasha turned the water off and then wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to see a tired Kagome. 'Why does she always look so tired?' Inuyasha thought. "Yes?" He said softly, which kinda shocked Kagome… She wasn't used to him being polite.

"I um…" Kagome blushed, not just because of what she needed to do, but also because Inuyasha was shirtless and she couldn't help but glance him over a few times. "Need to go to the bathroom." She said.

"Do you think you could possibly wait a few minutes?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and walked away as Inuyasha closed the door. A few minutes later, he walked out, his hair a little dryer and in black baggy jeans and no shirt. "Thanks…" Kagome said as she rushed into the bathroom; good thing she didn't hear Inuyasha chuckle.

When she was done, Kagome walked out to see Inuyasha lounging on the bed, his eyes glued to Immortal Desires by Shannon Leigh. She walked over to him and looked at the book over his shoulder. "Is it any good?" She asked, getting Inuyasha's attention.

"If it wasn't, do you think I would waste my time reading it?" Inuyasha said chuckling.

Kagome frowned. "It was just a question; you don't have to get sarcastic about it…" Kagome said, she then went to the foot of the bed and laid down, her legs dangling over the side.

Inuyasha peaked over his book and stared at Kagome. Her face was a little flushed from just waking up and she was just staring up at the ceiling. It looked like… She was trying to concentrate on something but he didn't know what.

When Inuyasha went back to reading his book, Kagome looked at him. For some reason, she had the urge to just jump on him and… Kagome gulped. 'I shouldn't…' She thought as she sat up still looking at Inuyasha; he didn't look up at her from her movement. 'But…' She glanced over Inuyasha's bare chest. 'He's so…' Kagome pulled her legs up onto the bed and then crawled up to the top where Inuyasha was. This now, caught his attention.

"Kagome?" He questioned. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing different. "What're you doing?" He closed his book and put it on the stand next to the bed.

"Shhh…" Kagome said as her face neared Inuyasha's. She put his face into her hands and stared into his eyes. They had a confused look but she didn't care. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, and when she did, a fire ran throughout her body. She kissed him lightly over and over again, making sure that he didn't mind. If he did, she would understand…

"Kagome?" He said between a kiss she gave him (he's not kissing her back with these kisses).

Kagome didn't answer other than with her lips, she placed them fully onto Inuyasha's and pressed harder; more passionately. This time Inuyasha kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Kagome smirked and ran her tongue along Inuyasha's lips and then bit them playfully, causing Inuyasha to gasp and let her tongue enter his mouth. They explored each other's mouths, the kiss getting more heated with each second.

Kagome's hands wandered up and down Inuyasha's chest not leaving a part of it untouched. She was now mostly on top of Inuyasha, but the position she was in wasn't the most comfortable in the world. She decided to change it and moved so that she was now straddling Inuyasha, smiling when she felt Inuyasha's body stiffen a little. Kagome knew why… Well, she could more like feel why he did.

Inuyasha's hands roamed Kagome's back, loving the touch of her skin. **(A/N: Kagome is still in her bikini if you didn't know)** 'Shit…' Inuyasha thought when he felt his demon blood pulse in his body. He knew that this couldn't go much longer without him losing control… He had to stop it but his body was wanting… And his body normally won. 'No, no no!' Inuyasha screamed at himself in his head when he flipped Kagome over, him in-between Kagome's legs. When Kagome moaned in his mouth, he almost lost control but found a way to pull away.

He stared down at Kagome' her lips were red and a bit swollen from the kiss… She was panting and her eyes… They had want in them. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

Once again Kagome didn't answer other than with her lips, pressing them to Inuyasha's, only to have him pull away shaking his head. Kagome was confused, and Inuyasha noticed in a second.

"I don't want to hurt you Kagome." Inuyasha said. "My demon… It…"

"Wants me. I know." Kagome said, panting a little still.

"It's not that I don't… I mean, I don't but I-" Inuyasha groaned a little when Kagome kissed him again. "And you doing that doesn't help." He growled when she pulled away.

Kagome giggled. "Do you want me to stop then?"

Inuyasha groaned when he saw Kagome's face and crawled off of her. "I'm with the devil…" He said as he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

**A/N: And there you have it! Hehe… I might start naming my chapters.. I'm not sure though… So yea. I hope you enjoyed it! I have over 100 reviews! YAY! Lol, so keep 'em coming!**


	16. Just an author's note

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long long time. I will hopefully start back up on it soon – busy righting another story as well, but I promise I will update this story as soon as I can :( Thanks everyone for the constant reviews with this story and also people who read the story a long time back and then post more reviews in attempts to get me to update. But anyways, until then, you all can read my story Drunken Nights if you like.**


End file.
